


Broken Shackles

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Spirky Stuff [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU set on Vulcan, F/M, Female Spock, Genderswap, Jim was a slave for a long time, Long-haired Jim, no planets get blown up, scientist Spock, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambassador Sarek is given a worn out slave. Since slavery is illegal and illogical, he takes him home and sets him free. Will Jim be able to adjust to his new life? And what happens when the Ambassador's daughter catches his eye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The slave

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting this since it was failing to post properly after that site maintenance that went on a couple days ago.

The life of Ambassador Sarek's family was changed forever the day he arrived home from a diplomatic mission with a ragtag slave in tow. Now slavery was illegal on Vulcan and Sarek considered it a cruel and barbaric practice, but he had been given the unkempt young human male as a show of gratitude and he had been unable to refuse without causing a ruckus, so he reluctantly took the gaunt, shackled, silent captive home with him. Perhaps Amanda could advise him of a suitable course of action and provide clean apparel and nourishment for the obviously underfed person. 

Spock had just concluded a study on the life cycle of the Andorian common moth when her father returned home with the unkempt individual in tow. She heard an odd clanking noise and ventured into the entry room to find her father removing a set of manacles from a lean, wary looking man. He had shaggy light brown hair that almost reached his shoulders and a scraggly beard. She caught a glimpse of thick eyebrows and a flash of eerily blue eyes under the dirty hair. 

"Can you speak, human?" Her father inquired, removing the shackles from his legs so the slave stood unbound before him. 

Yes, master," answered the man dully. It sounded like he had been trained thoroughly and Spock felt curious as to who he was. 

"You have no master now, my son," corrected Sarek. "You are our guest. Slavery is abhorrent to Surak's disciples and I and my family adhere to them closely. You shall not be ill-treated here." 

Amanda entered the room, and gasped at the sight of the guest, who appeared to sway on his feet before she caught his arm and guided him to a chair.

"Oh, the poor man looks starving, Sarek! Is he the one you called me about?"

"You are Correct on both counts, my wife," replied the Ambassador. "This is indeed the former slave given to me." 

"What's your name, honey?" Amanda asked the young man, who was looking around curiously, and less timidly.

"Jim Kirk," came the surprisingly deep and smooth voice that didn't sound quite so dull now.

"Nice to meet you Jim," Amanda greeted kindly, "I am Amanda, Sarek's wife, and this is our daughter, Spock. Welcome to Vulcan." 

Jim's eyes found Spock when Amanda introduced them and she was conscious of the bright blue gaze observing her curiously. He even reached up an arm and shoved his hair out of his face to see better. He would be rather handsome when properly groomed, she thought.

"Thanks," Jim said gratefully, in response to Amanda. "I haven't been free since I was fifteen. I can't believe you're just going to let me go; I almost won't know what to do with myself." 

"Well, the first thing is to feed you," Amanda said decidedly. "Spock, would you bring our guest some Plomeek soup? We'll start him on something light." 

"Yes, Mother, I will prepare it momentarily."

Spock quickly made her way to the kitchen area, thinking soberly about what years in slavery would have done to Jim. It was hard to estimate his age, given his current condition, but he appeared to be in his twenties. What kind of acts had he been forced to perform as a slave? Hard Labor? Sexual services? Had he been beaten? The thoughts made her ill and she hurried to fix the soup and take it to Jim. 

He accepted it gratefully and began to eat hungrily, hands shaking as he brought the spoon to his mouth. "This is really good," he said once he'd finished. "It's been awhile since I've been allowed to eat more than a bite or two of anything." 

Spock refilled his bowl twice before he felt satiated for the moment. "It seems illogical to give you insufficient nutrition if they wanted you to give them efficient labor," she commented.

"You're right, Spock," Jim said, looking at her again. "But greed and stinginess overrule logic in the slavery business." There was a weariness in his eyes that made Spock wonder again about the atrocities this young man had endured. 

"Well, well," Amanda said briskly, swallowing the protective motherly anger inside of her at what he had been through. "Questions can wait until you've cleaned up, Jim. I'm sure you're more than ready to get out of those filthy clothes." 

"Yes, I am, ma'am," Jim admitted. "I shouldn't like to stink up your nice house anymore."

Amanda laughed. "Don't worry about that, Jim. Is there anyone you'd us like to notify of your whereabouts? Family, perhaps?" 

He shook his head, expression faltering again. "My mom's dead and my stepdad was the one who sold me in the first place. I have no clue if my brother is still alive." There went that weary look again. 

At a look from her mother, Spock slipped downstairs to ready the most comfortable guest bedroom available while Amanda showed Jim to the sonic shower. Humans often couldn't tolerate the heat on Vulcan, even indoors, so they had specially climate controlled guest quarters for such occasions.  
Jim apparently went straight to bed after his shower, because she didn't see their new "acquisition" until the next morning.


	2. First Day Free

Jim woke up feeling disoriented. Where was he? This bed was far more comfortable than the straw mat he usually slept in. Panic filled him when he realized it was past time to get up. Master would tan his hide for this!! Maybe if he groveled enough, he could get away with ten lashes instead of twenty. 

But then he looked around, blinking, at his surroundings and the memories came back of the night before. The Vulcans. Master gave him away. The kind woman helping him to eat and bathe. A pair of dark brown eyes watching him. Being told that he was free. Jim was overwhelmed and nearly fell out of bed. 

"Free." He whispered to himself. "I'm free."

He hadn't known that word for ten long years of toil and bondage. Tears leaked down his face as He looked at his hands again to make sure this was real. Sure enough, no chains, which meant this really wasn't a dream. In his old life, he'd been heavily shackled at night to prevent an escape attempt, not that he'd had any will left for something like that. He felt surprisingly light without the weight of the chains he was accustomed to and thoroughly stretched his long limbs, which were disgustingly scrawny to him. 

As he scanned the room, he saw a set of clean Vulcan-style robes laid over a chair nearby. They were a pale grey color and surprisingly lightweight and comfortable when he'd tried them on. He'd trimmed his beard significantly last night, but he wasn't going to try cutting off the shaggy hair himself. To be honest, he wasn't sure he wanted to. It made it easier to hide who he was. Nobody would recognize George Kirk's son unless they looked really hard.

He timidly wandered out of his room to see if he could find the Vulcans. He didn't know a lot about the species, except that they were very self-controlled and put a high value on logic. Oh, and they had pointed ears and slanted eyebrows. The Ambassador's daughter had especially pretty features, he'd noticed last night. She probably thought he was a totally uncouth wild man, but it was better than how his master's wife had viewed him, two owners ago.  
He shuddered at the thought and continued his exploration of the Vulcan dwelling. It was a nice, orderly layout, with large, welcoming rooms. 

As he passed through a living area, a sweet voice caught his attention. "Good morning, Jim! I trust you slept well?"

Lady Amanda looked elegant and friendly as usual. Jim felt better just being around her, she had such a motherly way that he'd sorely lacked from his own mother growing up. 

"Yes, very well, thank you, ma'am," he said politely.

"You can just call me Amanda, Jim," she told him with a smile, "We don't go by titles here at home. Spock's got some breakfast ready if you'd like to eat now." At this, Jim's stomach growled in response, causing both of them to laugh.

"I'd say that that's a yes," he managed. 

He followed her back into the kitchen area, where Spock could be seen preparing a plate of some kind of fruit. In the morning light, she seemed even more stately and her neat bun shone glossy black in the light, showing off those dainty ears. 

"Greetings, James." She said smoothly, "It appears rest has been beneficial to you."

"It sure has, Spock," he replied, taking a seat at the table. "At first I thought I was dreaming when I woke up, but the shackles were gone so I knew it's real. Freedom is.....something I never thought I'd have again."

He got quiet thinking about the misery that came from being treated like chattel and how ridiculous it felt to be seen as a human being again.

"Are you alright, Jim?" Amanda looked concerned as she handed him the platter of fruit and a bowl of some kind of porridge. 

With a start, he realized tears had leaked out again and he quickly wiped his eyes. "Sorry," he apologized, "I'm kind of a wreck right now."

"Don't be sorry, Jim," Amanda admonished, "you've been through an awful time and are just beginning to process freedom. I can't imagine what that must have been like. Now eat up. If you'd like to talk about it some more, you can do it after breakfast. Time to start putting some meat on those bones."

Jim smiled and obediently lifted his spoon to his lips. Hmmm....not bad. He took his time and slowly devoured the creamy dish and quite a bit of the fruit.

"That was delicious. Thank you ladies very much." Jim said after he'd finished. Amanda whisked the dishes away before he could even push his chair back.

"Sarek has gone to contact his associates in Starfleet to see if anyone's been searching for you. Apparently, your last name has associations with them." Jim sighed.

Yes. I'm George Kirk's son, the Kelvin baby. But they don't care about me as a person, I realized that a long time ago." There was a bitter tone to his words, but he was telling the truth. 

"If that's true, they've done you a great disservice." Amanda declared, causing her daughter's eyebrow to rise dramatically. "Maybe being on Vulcan is the best thing for you right now. Vulcans are very good at respecting people's privacy. And you are in no condition to be hounded by Starfleet brass and earth reporters. Spock, why don't you take him out and show him your science garden before it gets too hot for humans? I'll finish up here."

"Very well, Mother," replied Spock placidly, already setting down the pan she was holding and moving toward Jim. "First we must provide you with proper footwear. The sand heats up very quickly in this climate." 

Jim blushed, looking at his bare feet. For years, the only shoes he'd had were a makeshift pair he'd cobbled together using some old leather and rope. They'd likely already been thrown out with his other filthy clothes.

"I can speedily remedy that," Amanda grinned and hastened to find an old pair of her husband's for Jim.


	3. Spock the scientist

"So, you're a scientist, Spock?" Jim asked as he followed the young Vulcan through the round, rock-ringed garden, which was laid out in neat, precise rows. He'd never seen most of the plant life grown here, but then again, he'd never been to Vulcan before. They had to be really hardy plants in order to survive on such a hot, dry, planet.

"Indeed," Spock confirmed, "I am currently researching the possible medicinal uses for these unique species. They have certain properties that could aid in healing wounds or reducing fevers." 

"You're into botany?" He asked, looking at a scraggly, bluish green shrub.

"I indulge in geology and zoology as well," she replied. "Science has so many different and fascinating facets. I could live three lifetimes and never tire of it." 

Jim admired her passion for learning and wished he could have had more, himself. "I never got to finish high school, myself. I was two grades ahead and would have graduated that summer, but Frank's creditors started breathing down his back and he decided that I was expendable. I woke up chained in some dirty ship with a bunch of other people and next thing I now, I'm up for auction with a collar on my neck and chains." He sighed. "I'm glad your people don't condone the practice. The Federation is way too soft with these slavers."

"My father has often expressed frustration at the Orion Syndicate operating almost unhindered. Many of our people have been taken captive and were never seen again, yet to start an active campaign against The Syndicate would bring war that the Federation is not prepared for." 

"Figures." Jim snorted and stuck his hands in his pockets, the Vulcan sun already causing sweat to trickle down his neck as he walked past the rather strange looking plants.

"Jim," Spock said suddenly, looking at him with concern, "If you have any injuries that have gone untreated, do not hesitate to inform us. The Vulcan healers have much experience treating wounds on many species." 

Jim nodded slowly. "Thanks for telling me, Spock, but I don't have anything pressing." Not fresh, he added silently. His back was a mess of old scars from the many beatings, but he definitely wasn't going to tell her that. He didn't want the pity and nothing could be done about them anyway. 

"I see." She acknowledged, keeping that fantastic poker face that gave away nothing of her feelings. "Well, then, I believe we should return to the house as the temperature is rising quickly."

He shuffled along behind her in the reddish sand, feeling the rising heat even through the thick soled slippers. 

He drew a sigh of relief when they re-entered the house. "Wow. That's some serious heat out there. Phew! I might not keep the hair after all."

He grabbed his shaggy hair and held it away from his neck to get some cool air there. It appeared his natural disguise would be rather impractical on this planet.

"Perhaps I can procure a hair tie for you," Spock suggested kindly, "If you are unsure about having it cut yet, it would allow you to remain comfortable." 

"That's very thoughtful of you, Spock," Jim answered, unused to such kindness, especially from someone who barely knew him. "I think I'll take you up on that."

"I will return in 1.4 minutes," she promised and disappeared through a doorway, green robes fluttering with her footsteps. He couldn't help but admire her, despite his general reluctance to feel much attraction anymore. 

He had become so used to loathing that part of himself as a "pet" of Lady Andromeda that he'd hadn't really felt much in a while. But he couldn't deny some dormant longing was starting to stir inside him when he looked at her. She was far too good and pure for someone like him, but he'd like to be friends with her. Maybe she'd let him help her on some experiments sometime. There was so much he could have been learning....

In a jiffy, Spock returned with the elastic and Jim swiftly had his light brown mane pulled back in a pony tail. He gave a sigh of relief. "Much better." Spock was eying him curiously now. "Have you ever seen a long-haired man before?" He questioned her. "I probably look really weird to you." 

"No, I confess I have not," she admitted, "But I don't not think you look "weird". In the days before Surak's reforms, most Vulcan men wore their hair long." 

"Interesting," said Jim. "I hope you'll teach me more about Vulcan history and culture. It sounds quite rich."

"It is." Spock confirmed, dark eyes glowing again. "Much of it is rarely told and unfortunately, is dying out with the Elders, but I think Father would not mind increasing your knowledge of our people. But in the meantime, James, you should rest. My mother has many books in Standard if you wish to occupy your mind." 

"That'd be great!" Jim exclaimed almost eagerly, forgetting himself in his excitement to read again. He didn't protest when she steered him to a luxurious couch/cushion thing. This was way better than herding livestock and hoeing crops for long hours a day. A twinge of guilt hit him when he thought about his fellow slaves who hadn't been so lucky to be given away to a Vulcan.


	4. A Saber Tooth Bear?

Spock observed that Jim did spend a good deal of time resting, but frequently asked if he could help Amanda. "I'm feeling like I should be doing something. Sitting around is kind of foreign to me," he'd admitted.

"Perhaps in a couple days, Jim," Amanda told him, "when we've got you well rested and those ribs aren't so prominent anymore. Whoever had you worked you to the bone." 

"It was a solid 14 hours a day, except for meal breaks, and they weren't exactly what you'd call a meal," Jim admitted.

"And you'd been doing that for ten years?" Amanda said in horror, "it's a wonder you're still alive!" She made a mental note to make sure he got plenty of snacks. 

"It's only been three years for that owner. My first master was better about physical care, but my duties were much more degrading."

He looked away and turned back to the news PADDs Amanda had brought him. Clearly, he did not wish to talk of the subject anymore, but Spock wondered what he had been forced to do. 

The way he'd said degrading probably meant had sexual connotations and she felt sad for him. Why did sentient beings treat other sentient beings like that? Jim should have been in college, maybe even Starfleet, filling his clever mind with knowledge and becoming the man he was meant to be. 

She went about her day, hypothesizing, checking experiments, doing research and working on her article for the scientific journal. She could faintly hear Jim's voice talking to her mother sporadically or even a slight chuckle when he read something numerous. 

"Spock, why is there a bear at your window?" Jim's voice was heard nervously asking later that day as she was preparing dinner. "It has fangs!! It's growling at me!!" He sounded very alarmed now and hurriedly exited the sitting room where he'd been absorbed in an old Terran novel. 

She set down the vegetable she was chopping and calmly went to investigate. Her childhood pet was nosing against the window, merely attempting to be friendly, but to Jim he probably looked rather menacing.

"I-Chaya! Down!" She ordered in Vulcan. I-Chaya looked disgruntled and reluctantly slid out of view and presently lumbered away. Kirk was staring, wide-eyed.

"What was that thing? It looks like a bear crossed with a saber-toothed tiger!!" 

"It is a Sehlat, neither bear nor tiger," she informed him. "The species is native to Vulcan and can be tamed for pets. I-Chaya has been in our possession since I was a child when his mother was unfortunately killed. I assure you, he means you no harm." 

"He sure didn't look like it," said Jim warily, staying far away from the window. "Those are some huge chompers he's got." 

Spock felt her lip twitch up in amusement. "He may appear ferocious, but he is no more dangerous than a canine, unless he feels threatened. Then he becomes like a guard dog. I believe he was mostly curious about you: a stranger he has not yet met. Perhaps I should acquaint you with him.

"Uh, maybe later" Jim hedged, settling himself back down with a cautious glance at the window. 

Sarek returned in time for the evening meal with news for Jim. "I have informed the Terrans of your arrival here. They were eager to speak with you and wanted to have you immediately transferred to their base, but I explained that you are not ready for visitors yet and I could not grant their request without your permission." 

"Thanks," Jim said, with a half-hearted smile. "I don't think they realize how much I distrust them--and most other humans I've met."

Another stab of sadness passed through Spock at his admission. As she ate, she calculated the probability of Jim trusting her--after all, she was only half human. It was not impossible, she reasoned at last, watching Jim's aesthetically pleasing profile out of the corner of her eye.


	5. Learning the culture

A few days after Jim's arrival, he was already beginning to look and feel better. His ribs didn't stick out quite as badly, he didn't feel like a walking skeleton, and his eyes were brighter, though still rather wary. What a difference some food and sleep made! He had literally been worked to the point of being worthless to his master, who had decided to make him a "gift" to Sarek. 

Amanda still wouldn't let him do much beyond helping with meal prep and tending the flowers in her little garden, but it made him feel good to show some kind of gratitude for the first human who'd been kind to him in years. Spock partly counted to, since she was half human. Jim actually thought the combination of Vulcan calmness and Logic and human empathy and humor was remarkable and just perfect.  
Deep down in his jaded heart, something resonated the more he spent time with her. 

She'd coaxed him into meeting I-Chaya close up and even petting the lumbering beast. Turned out, sehlats really were big softies, despite the intimidating looks. When Jim scratched him behind the ears, the big guy practically purred and squirmed in pleasure, big tongue lolling out of his mouth. 

He was starting to get more used to the heat, but not enough to go outside for more than a couple hours in the morning or sunset. In the meantime, Spock was re-introducing him to chess, which he hadn't played since he was fourteen. He was finding it enjoyable and good mental exercise, even though he lost horribly every single time. 

One evening, as they finished packing the board away after Jim had been slaughtered three times, he asked a question that he'd been thinking about all day.

"Spock, how do your parents make it work? There's got to be plenty of culture clashing between the logic and emotion. I don't think I've heard of any Vulcan-Human marriages before, but they seem pretty content together." 

"It is the only known bond between the two species," Spock admitted. "There is an unfortunate amount of prejudice from both sides, but my mother and father are very attached to each other despite the differences. I often find myself......torn between two sides: Not Vulcan enough for my father's people, and not human enough for my mother's." She said this all in a cool, matter-of-fact tone that made Jim sad. "As I have grown better able to control my human half with logic, the subtle insults ceased to provoke a reaction." 

"Insults?" Jim asked in disbelief. "I'd think Vulcans would be too logical to deliberately do that, Especially about a person's heritage." He was used to being called a dog, pet, needy slut, lazy scum and worthless wretch, but who would dare say cruel things to Spock? 

"I regret to say it does happen, unfortunately," Spock said, sitting ramrod straight on a cushion. "Not blatantly, but subtly done in what humans would call a "passive-aggressive" manner. And young Vulcans can be quite illogical."

"They bullied you?" Jim asked, deeply annoyed on her behalf.

"Several of the more unenlightened did. I admit I physically assaulted my own bondmate after he used a derogatory term for my mother." 

Jim grinned. "You socked him one, didn't you?"

"If by "socked" you mean struck him with my fist, then I did indeed do so," Spock said, not looking repentant at all.

But wait, what had she meant by bondmate?  
"What's a bondmate, Spock? Your boyfriend?" 

She almost smiled. "Not in the human sense of the word. Vulcan's telepathic bonds are much more permanent and usually the mate is selected for them at an early age if the two minds are found to be compatible. Mine, however, was broken by mutual consent several years ago." 

"It would be hard to be with someone who says stuff about your mother and probably thinks it too," Jim mused, running his fingers through his still long, wavy hair. "That wouldn't bode well if you can read each other's thoughts." 

"We are taught to shield our minds as youths," Spock explained patiently. "Otherwise there would be many accidental invasions of privacy by sheer incidental contact. Even bonded couples must show restraint when necessary. Probing into someone's thoughts without permission is abhorrent in our culture. So you need not worry, James." 

Wow, she'd cleverly turned that conversation away from herself again. Jim certainly had more questions about bonds, but he set them aside for later. 

"I know, Spock. It's refreshing to find that respect at last. Where I've been, people take what they want by any means necessary. Even being worked to the bone was preferable to that." 

He got up and yawned. "Well, I'm going to hit the hay now, Spock. It's been good learning more about Vulcans. See you in the morning." 

Spock looked puzzled. "There is no hay in the immediate vicinity for you to hit, Jim." 

"It's a human figure of speech, Spock," Jim chuckled. "We have a lot of weird sayings. Just means I'm going to bed." 

He could practically see her mentally adding it to her list of bizarre human expressions, probably many taught by her mother. The corner of her pretty mouth turned up a bit. "Very well, Jim. Sleep well."

"Night, Spock."


	6. Jim the Scholar

Spock spent much time in her meditation contemplating their guest and his mysterious, dark past. He certainly hadn't lost a zest and curiosity for life and learning even though he'd been told he was nothing but property for so many years. The casual way he'd listed the derogatory terms used on him had been very unsettling. He'd been conditioned to hearing them so much, he didn't care anymore. 

She wondered what kind of soul lay hidden under the emotional scar tissue that had built up a seeming indifference to cruel words that would rile up even some Vulcans. When Stonn had called Amanda a whore, young Spock had indeed wasted no time in reacting with strong emotion. 

She'd seen obvious marks left on his wrists from the chains he'd worn for long periods of time. Who knew what other scars his body bore? 

He had such fascinating eyes and she hoped (illogically) that they would only see good while he remained with them. She took out her instrument and began to play softly a soothing Vulcan melody. Playing her harp was something Spock often did when thinking about difficult matters or when she was feeling agitated, being very beneficial for reaching inner calm.   
Downstairs, in his cool room, Jim could hear faintly the music and was lulled into a restful, dreamless sleep thinking about dark eyes and kind hearts. 

Jim had been their guest for a week when she had a conversation with Jim and her parents about his education and the possibility of continuing it. 

"You are certain you do not wish to return to earth in the near future, James? It would provide you with the most opportunities in whatever field of study you should choose." 

"That's true, Ambassador," Jim said slowly. "But I'm in no hurry to see earth again. They had plenty of chances to take a stand against trafficking and only put up some weak "guidelines" with a very lax enforcement once you get away from planets with a major Starfleet presence. If I go back to school, I may try the Institute on Betazed or a long-distance program. But they'd want to see my diploma, which I do not have." 

"I can help you with that, Jim." Amanda put in. "I have connections from my teaching days and they could get you a sample aptitude test, find out where you are, and then you could take the Federation tests required to get your basic certification, like the old GED. You're a bright boy, so I imagine you'll pass with flying colors once you've had a chance to brush up on your reading, writing, and 'arithmetic." She grinned at Jim, who was beginning to look very alert and interested, a spark in the blue eyes that Spock had not seen since he'd been there. 

His hair was pulled back again, exposing the finely shaped bone structure of his face and head and the expressive way he moved his thick eyebrows. Jim had remarkably small ears even for a human and an equally small, round nose that Spock thought was adorable, to use the human term. 

He caught her staring and gave her a little half-grin, causing her to blush and avert her eyes. How ill-mannered of her to gape like that!   
She quickly schooled her features into a proper Vulcan non-expression and kept her eyes resolutely on her mother. 

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, I think I'll take you up on that," Jim said determinedly. "If I'm going to restart my life, might as well start now, see if I can be useful to society as something more than a.....laborer." He'd caught himself before saying another word and his lips tightened briefly.

"It is a logical course of action, James," Sarek said, eying the young man searchingly. "You still have a long, productive life ahead of you and I am told, a very lively, intelligent mind. I must also inform you that Starfleet has sent a delegation to ascertain your general condition and persuade you to return to Terra for further examination. Seeing as you are still considered a citizen of earth, I could not refuse their request. This Captain Pike I spoke with appeared to have a personal rather than merely professional interest in your well-being." 

Amanda looked concerned at Jim's guarded expression. "When will they be here?" She asked her husband. "Five Days, approximately. Be assured, you are under no obligation to leave with them if you do not wish, my son." 

Jim nodded, relieved. "Thanks, Ambassador. I'm nowhere near ready to deal with the barrage that will come with the whole "thought-to-be-dead-Kirk-turns-up-alive" fame. I get cold shivers just thinking about it." 

Cold shivers? On a desert planet? Spock decided Jim was merely using another human colloquialism and didn't comment on the blatant illogicalness of his phrase. 

She was rather curious to find out where Jim's mental acuity was strongest. If he needed some assistance brushing up on math or science, she would certainly offer her services. What could be more logical than that?


	7. Jim meets Pike and Bones

Jim buckled down and applied himself to study for the next few days. The sample test he did showed he wasn't that far behind, but his advanced math and science needed some brushing up. He'd done his best to keep his mind sharp during his years as a slave, but generally algebra was not used much in his work for the masters. 

Between Spock's and Amanda's tutoring, he found himself picking it up again rapidly. During the hot parts of the day, he'd stay in and study, and in the mornings and evenings he'd help with various chores. Life had begun to fall into a routine again and Jim actually liked it. Existence wasn't loathsome anymore. 

Unfortunately, or fortunately, this easy rhythm was disrupted by the arrival of the representatives from Starfleet. He'd just finished working out some equations with Spock when Sarek returned home with a couple of strangers in tow, both in Starfleet uniforms. Jim hardly noticed this host family tactfully withdraw while he was busy sizing up the visitors.

The older man was clearly Captain Pike, judging by the rank stripes and authoritative air about him. Something seemed vaguely familiar, but Jim couldn't put his finger on what it was. The younger man looked highly uncomfortable and was already sweating, in addition to looking slightly green. Poor guy obviously had been dragged down here against his will, Jim thought sympathetically. He couldn't deny, it was nice to see non-hostile humans again, but he stayed on his guard lest they try to lure him to their side. 

"James Kirk?" Captain Pike asked.

"Yes, sir." Jim answered warily. "And you are.....?"

The other man seemed to be assessing him with a look, hazel eyes trained on him. Jim was used to being looked up and down by speculative buyers, but this wasn't that kind of look. 

"I'm Chris Pike and this is Dr. Leonard McCoy and we don't want anything from you, only to verify your existence and talk to you a little bit. I brought the doctor along in case you needed medical care, much to his dismay." 

Jim turned to the uncomfortable looking man and stuck out his hand. "Vulcan not your style, doc?" He asked, with a more friendly grin than he'd offered the Captain. The poor guy looked like he could use a drink, but he shook Jim's hand amicably.

"No." He muttered. "Hot enough to boil my blood. But it's the shuttle ride that did me in. I have severe aviophobia--fear of dying in something that flies. I warned the Captain I'd probably throw up on him, but he made me come along anyway. Do you know how dangerous those things are?" 

Jim's eyes widened as the deep grumbling drawl went on about eyeballs bleeding and probabilities of suffocation. He could hear Pike give an exasperated sigh behind them. 

"And yet, you joined Starfleet?" He said, somewhat amusedly, thinking he already liked this man a lot. 

The doctor made a face. "Nasty divorce left me with nothing but my bones. Figured I might as well give other planets a try since the ex made life on earth so miserable. Speaking of miserable, you look like you haven't seen a good meal since Hector was a pup." 

His sharp doctor eyes roamed over Jim's still very lean figure again. He shrugged.

"Trust me, Dr. Nothing-but-your-Bones, It was a whole lot worse when I was brought here two weeks ago. The Ambassador and his wife have been very hospitable and make sure I eat regularly. I'm not used to that, so it takes reminding." 

Pike was frowning at this. "Where have you been all this time, Jim? You've been missing for a decade and most people gave you up for dead." 

"Thanks to my loving stepdad selling me, I've been on Orion used as a unpaid whore for a rich merchant's wife and then working as a slave herding cattle on a giant farm on this backwater planet that's a hotbed for slavery and disgusting living conditions which Starfleet blatantly ignores because of the dilithium they bribe you with."

Jim's cool response was just short of hostile when he'd finished, staring with pointed suspicion at Pike, who looked suddenly much older. 

"Oh." Was all he said for a minute, locking eyes with Dr. McCoy in a serious silent communication. Then he swore and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry, Jim. I knew Frank was a bastard, but I deluded myself into thinking Winona would have had better sense than to leave you with him. I.....promised your father I'd watch out for you if anything happened to them and I failed. I shouldn't have given up so quickly, Jim." 

The sincere regret in his eyes calmed Jim somewhat, but years of pain and bitterness weren't going away overnight. 

"Yeah, well, don't even waste your breath trying to get me to go back there or join Starfleet to be a poster child for them. You've got corrupt officers that are allowing a lot of innocent beings to be trafficked and treated like animals, worse than animals in many cases. Why would I want to join such an organization? Instead of graduating high school, I was giving out "pleasure!!!"" He nearly spat the last few words with the force of his resentment. 

"I'm certainly not going to try a recruitment pitch on you right now, Jim," Pike said, trying to placate Jim with his calm tones and not show the horror he was feeling at imagining a teenage kid being treated like that. "I can understand why you wouldn't welcome it. I never imagined something like this would happen." 

Jim snorted. "Of course not. Who ever thought George Kirk's son would end up sold as a slave to a Federation member planet where it's supposed to be banned?" 

"And I thought MY life was a mess," the doctor said under his breath. "Hey, kid. Before you burst a blood vessel, can I do a quick scan, make sure you're not carrying some alien disease like Cardassian Pox or Andorian shingles? Stuff's nasty. Makes your eyeballs bleed if you don't catch it in time. Who knows what you could have picked up out there? Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence." 

Rather than becoming further irritated, Jim found himself smiling and assenting to the grouchy doctor's request, sitting down on a cushion while a medical scanner was waved in front of him. He was trying his best to ignore Pike, who had an expression of sadness and disgust (not at Jim) on his face. 

"Well, you're deficient in iron, calcium, magnesium, and a whole list of other stuff, but that's to be expected." Dr. McCoy said at last. "Nothing that proper meals and supplements won't cure. Remarkable for the conditions you were in." 

Jim hid his own relief with a cynical laugh. "Oh, I don't have any of THOSE issues, Bones. I can assure you of that. They were very careful to keep me in optimal health on Orion, being a prize pet and all." 

The doctor's face was a comical mixture of dismay and incredulity. "What did you just call me?" He asked in disbelief.

Jim smiled again. "It's your new nickname, Bones. I've decided we're going to be great friends, even if you are stuck in Starfleet." 

"Bones" sighed and Pike shook his head, glad to see Jim still had that Kirk charm. 

After all this mostly uncomfortable conversation, Jim was incredibly grateful to see Spock enter the room and inform them that dinner was prepared. He eagerly followed her graceful figure to the dining room, secretly admiring how fetching those deep blue robes were on her. He bet Starfleet didn't have anyone like her in their ranks.


	8. A Late Night Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so slow with this, but my mind has been really distracted with the Olympics recently. (Simone Biles is the Queen of Gymnastics)

Jim was quiet at dinner that night, mostly listening to Pike and Sarek discussing the Federation and its problems. He rather enjoyed it when Sarek used logic to destroy the defense of Starfleet's failure to properly enforce anti-trafficking laws on certain members. "I can't argue with that reasoning, Sarek," Pike said at last. "But I'll have to convince a room full of stubborn admirals that it's worth losing some friends in order to stop this vile trade. Some of them need a proverbial smack to the head to show them how bad this has become."

Jim knew he should go and testify, but that would mean endless annoyance and condescending pity from people who couldn't care less about him beyond his last name. He held his tongue and listened to Bones chatting with Amanda in the background, telling her what supplements and foods would be helpful for Jim's continued recovery and expounding on the treachery of space travel. 

He was greatly amused by the cantankerous doctor and almost hoped they'd stick around for a while so he could hang out and get to know him. Most of his friends were either dead or still enslaved and he had missed having that camaraderie, even though it happened because of shared misery. 

After the guests had left for the night, he found himself restless and unable to sleep. What would he do with the rest of his life? He couldn't hide here forever, much as he'd like to. If only he could save his friends from being worked to death, but how could he unless he joined the organization that he'd vowed never to touch with a ten-foot pole.

Then, there was that creepy memory that kept intruding of Andromeda's hands crawling over his teenaged self as she whispered "my beautiful pet" and toyed with him. Some days, he'd been forced to go all day wearing nothing but a collar and then how he'd hated his good looks. 

He was almost grateful for his now marked up back which would likely turn off all but the most greedy and sadistic of illegal slave dealers. 

Jim ran his hand through his hair in discouragement and got up to take a walk. Maybe he'd get out his math books and do some more studying to get his mind off his problems. He picked up his books and a small lamp and strolled quietly through the silent house, careful to be as silent as possible. 

He must have failed somehow, because partway through the problem he was working, he heard a swishing sound and looked up to see Spock in the doorway. 

"Jim, are you unable to sleep?" She was standing there in a loose robe, looking quizzically at him. "I can provide you with an herbal tea that may help your insomnia." 

"That's very thoughtful, Spock. But I just need to distract myself from my own thoughts right now. A little algebra and history should do the trick." He held up the books he had. If the math didn't help, reading the complete history of the Klingon wars should put him right to sleep. 

"Did the conversation today agitate your unpleasant memories of captivity?" She asked, dark eyes sensing his unrest. Jim shrugged.

"You could say that." He sighed. "It's been a few years since I got out of her clutches, but sometimes I all too clearly remember being a scared sixteen year old letting her use me because I was terrified the husband would retaliate if I tried to resist. He was a pretty powerful Orion leader and nobody, least of all the slaves, dared cross him. What Andromeda wanted, Andromeda got." 

"And you managed to survive years under their control? Remarkable," Spock said. "Such abuse would break the spirit of many individuals subject to it for as long as you were." Her tone showed respect that Jim didn't feel he deserved, but appreciated, nonetheless. 

"As I got older, I learned to cope by playing along and got thoroughly into my role which ended up with the whole Stockholm Syndrome and a load of guilt. Then she died, I got sold off again and I had different problems to worry about." 

"Malnutrition, overwork, and physical abuse?" Spock guessed, her eyebrow doing the funny thing again where it lifted so high it disappeared under her bangs. 

"Correct," Jim confirmed grimly. "That's what generally comes with being an unpaid laborer." 

"It is despicable that such atrocities are allowed to continue, but perhaps you will be the catalyst for great change in the Federation," she said with conviction. 

Jim made a skeptical sound. "If they won't listen to their own admirals, why in the heck would they listen to me?" 

"Partly because of who you are, Jim, much as you dislike that fact. The son of a well-known hero spending years in slavery on supposedly safe Federation territory will be a ugly legacy for them and if you were to somehow publicly reject them while explaining the suffering their indolence has caused for so many species, it would perhaps cause some real changes to be set in motion."

"I'd hate to think it would take that," Jim sighed thoughtfully, toying with the stylus in his hand. "But history says differently. I'll think that over for a bit, Spock. See if I can come up with a plan to tell all without getting dragged back to earth." 

"I trust your intelligent mind will be able to enact a sound scheme, James." It almost looked like she was smiling at him, the way the corners of her mouth turned up. 

Jim found himself grinning back at her, finding a Vulcan smile particularly striking on Spock. 

It wasn't until after he'd said goodnight and returned to his cool basement bedroom, that he realized he'd been sitting there talking to Spock shirtless and she'd had a perfect view of his ugly scarring the moment she'd walked in the room since his back had been turned towards the door. 

His felt his face growing warm with embarrassment, but also deep appreciation as he thought how her face hadn't shown a single indication of mortification, disgust, or pity the whole conversation and she'd only vaguely referenced physical abuse without pointing out the obvious. Perhaps her cheeks had been slightly more green than usual, but that was understandable when one encountered a half dressed person.


	9. Laughter is the best medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! This is going along great now. This chapter starts sad, but ends on a light note.

Spock required substantial meditation to soothe the haunting sight of Jim's bare back crisscrossed and riddled with long, discolored scars that marked him permanently. 

She can only imagine how painful such whippings would have been, tearing open that skin viciously and not being allowed proper treatment. Had Jim screamed in pain or suffered in silence? 

She felt an irrational urge to inflict violence on the people who had done this to the young human. It had taken an immense level of self-control to not give away her emotions to him. He probably disliked being stared at and she hoped he wasn't angry at her intrusion or presumption to offer advice. 

Befriending Jim and helping him begin a new life had become more important to her than finding a new species of salamander or the antidote to the poison of the giant Deneban spider. She told herself it was because she wanted to see that promising mind fulfill its potential, but part of her simply wanted to see the fear and wariness chased out of those striking blue eyes. 

For now, she'd assist in his efforts to finish his education and perhaps attend college if he desired. 

The following day, the men from Starfleet again were present at the ambassador's residence. The Doctor seemed rather uncomfortable and mostly talked to Jim. Spock found herself conversing with Captain Pike who seemed very interested in her scientific studies. 

"Spock, if you've ever thought about Starfleet, it certainly could be a way for you to expand your scientific studies across the galaxy and document life forms no one has seen before." 

"The prospect has certainly crossed my mind before, Captain," she admitted, "and I admit that it is very appealing to me, but Jim's experience has brought to light some very troubling tendencies. What use is exploration if it merely results in another planet or species being exploited? The Federation claims to frown on the practice of slavery, yet Starfleet allows the Orions to continue their trafficking almost unchecked. It should not have been a simple matter for Jim to be sold off of earth, of all places, and yet, it was." 

She checked herself before she allowed emotion to take over. It would not be fitting in front of such honored guests and Jim would probably be uncomfortable. So she finished in a cooler tone. "Perhaps, if steps were taken to be strict with the current laws, I could one day consider joining. Many allies of the federation will soon be raising serious objections once they realized how many of their people have been taken." 

"That's already happening, Spock," Pike sighed. "The Tellarites and Andorians are threatening to not back the next exploratory phase at all. It doesn't look like Vulcan will either, from what your father said.  
Jim's testimony could go a long way to convincing my bosses--if we could get him to do it." 

"I will speak to him about it, but it is his choice as to when or if he chooses to speak." Spock said this in a tone that indicated the subject was closed. 

Her attention was arrested by a strange sound from the other side of the room: Jim was laughing! Not merely chuckling, but full-blown, belly-shaking peals of merriment were coming from his thin frame. It was remarkable. 

He'd barely smiled a few times since he'd resided in Vulcan, yet the doctor had evidently said something that broke the dam. Jim's eyes were crinkling at the corners as he gasped and shook, long hair swinging back and forth. 

Beside him, the doctor looked on amusedly and somewhat self-satisfied at having made the withdrawn man laugh. 

Spock thought she hadn't seen such a pleasing sight in over 22.52 months and it made her own lips curve up in a smile. 

"What is so amusing, James?" She asked at last after he had caught his breath, still grinning widely. He looked at her with those bright eyes and she felt a strange sensation inside, like she had been touched by metaphorical ray of sunshine. In the doorway, Amanda was watching the sight with a very pleased expression. 

"Bones here was telling me about his granddaddy's coon hound and what an eccentric old rascal he was," Jim explained, mirth in his voice. "He used to dig holes and bury his food dishes like they were bones, then forget where he'd put them and they'd have to walk the whole property with a metal detector to find them when it was time to feed him again." 

Jim was chuckling again as he looked at Bones for confirmation. 

"It's true." said doctor McCoy. "Plus, Roscoe was so fat and lazy, that he just walked sedately along after the scent and then howled at the treed coon like he was singin' it a love song."

Pike shook his head. "Leonard and his tall tales: They'd make a Klingon bust his gut laughing." He was looking at Kirk with a wistful, almost affectionate manner that was puzzling to the observant Vulcan. 

Spock also noted that even her father was observing them in a rather pleased manner as well. He understood that for humans, laughter was very beneficial, especially for those who hadn't been able to in nearly a decade. 

She wondered if she could ever make Jim so completely and utterly blissful as he was at the moment and that was when Spock, who's never had romantic inclinations for anyone realized just how invested she was in this man. To put it in human terms: Uh-oh.


	10. Making friends and meeting influential Elders

Jim greatly enjoyed getting to know his new friend Bones. He hadn't laughed like that in years, the stories Leonard told were so hilarious. Despite his grumpy exterior, the Starfleet Doctor really knew how to tell a tale. 

In return, he told Bones how he was hoping to get into the college on Betazed and possibly pursue criminal justice. "Unless Starfleet suddenly starts an anti-trafficking task force, which it clearly doesn't have, I'll go for the Interplanetary Federation Bureau of Investigation. I Could at least help there."

"You could," agreed Bones, "and probably get yourself killed ticking off some bigwig in the Syndicate." 

"It would be worth it if I could save enough people from that life to make enough impact to get a dealer angry enough to strike," Jim said quietly, blue eyes glittering with determination. "The truth is, losing one or two slaves to death or escape doesn't faze most of them. It takes a significant number to get them riled enough to go headhunting." 

"You've got to get a little meat on those bones, first, kid," Leonard said not unkindly, eyeing Jim's still skinny figure. "It's hard to bring down the bad guys when you're likely to break in half throwing a punch." 

"True," Jim agreed, with a rueful smile while flexing an arm muscle that looked pitifully underdeveloped compared to the doctor's. "But Amanda and Spock are already implementing your recommendations and making sure I eat. It's weird being allowed to eat three meals a day and I forget sometimes." 

The doctor winced at this statement: another casual reminder of Jim's inhumane treatment as a slave. His scowl deepened as he thought of Jim toiling all day while malnourished and dehydrated. 

Before he could say anything else, Sarek entered the room and informed them that the Elders were meeting soon and wanted the humans there to talk with Jim and hear for themselves just how bad the species trafficking issue had become. 

Jim's nerves went through the roof as he imagined facing a room full of stern Vulcans being interrogated about his past and intentions. He gulped. "Ummm, okay. Will I need to change?" He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans that he'd replicated after the robes got too awkward for him. 

"It is not required, but it would be taken as a sign of respect and good will," Sarek explained. 

"Understandable," Jim answered. "If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I'll go make myself presentable." 

Jim nodded to Bones and Pike, who was still talking with Spock, and went downstairs to change. The way her eyes were flashing, it seemed like it must have been an intense conversation. Vulcans might not show much expression on their face, but their eyes certainly did, especially Spock's. Jim thought she'd inherited those especially beautiful brown eyes from Amanda, having seen how similar they were. No point in thinking too deeply about them though. 

He carefully put on the silvery blue robes, made sure they were properly fastened and arranged Vulcan style, and combed his hair and tied it out of the way. "I certainly have the hippie look down pat," Jim muttered to himself while putting on his sandals. "Wonder what the Vulcan Elders will think?" 

"This look okay?" He asked Amanda when he'd emerged. He did want to make a good impression at least. 

"Very nice, Jim." Amanda assured him. 

"Indeed." Spock added. The approval in her voice as she looked at him had Jim's ears turning pink. 

"It'll be even better once I'm not a stick figure any more," he said wryly, glancing at how loosely it hung on him. Bones and Pike were watching him with curiosity from where they stood near the door. 

"Not bad, Jim. Brings out your eyes," teased the Captain. 

"Doesn't it though?" Amanda exclaimed. "I knew that color was perfect for him." 

Unused to real compliments, Jim was red in the face by the time they climbed in the hover car to drive to the High Council Hall. It was about ten minutes from Sarek's residence to the ancient stone building that housed the Vulcan Elders. 

It wasn't ostentatious, but had a solemn quality about it that had him almost tiptoeing through the cool halls following Sarek and Pike. Leonard was looking around suspiciously. "Feels like a funeral parlor or a monastery," he whispered to Jim. 

"I bet it's been around for awhile," Jim whispered back. "Look at all those manuscripts and old sculptures."

"Indeed the hall was constructed nearly four hundred years ago," informed Sarek. "The manuscripts are early works of Surak written in High Vulcan and carefully preserved. Before his reforms, we were a savage, ruthless race, ruled by our baser passions and fraught with strife." 

Jim tried to imagine a bunch of angry Vulcans fighting each other and had to stifle the merriment this image caused him in contrast to the solemn robed figures they passed in the hall, covering a chuckle with a cough. 

"You okay, Jim?" Bones eyed him suspiciously like he was suddenly coming down with pneumonia or whooping cough. 

"Yeah, Doctor, just a tickle in my throat," he fudged, shrugging nonchalantly. 

Any humor died down completely when they were ushered into the cavernous room that housed the Elders at council. Twenty or so elderly Vulcans, make and female, stood around a large round table looking solemn and downright intimidating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so slow with this. Its not abandoned!! What do you think of long-haired Jim so far??


	11. The Elders

"Greetings, Sarek. Greetings, Captain Pike, Doctor McCoy. Welcome, James Tiberius Kirk," said a particularly regal Vulcan with dark red robes and beady black eyes. 

"I am Sulak and this is T'Pau" (a equally regal woman bowed slightly) "I trust the Ambassador has made your stay on Vulcan pleasant?" 

"Yes, he has," confirmed Pike. "Very hospitable. Thank you for allowing Jim to stay here for awhile. It's clearly been good for him." Jim felt their eyes on him and didn't know where to look. 

"It is good to see your health improving, James, but it is very concerning to discover slavery within our allies. We intend to have very serious discussions with Federation officials about this issue."

Jim managed to collect himself to say "I'm grateful, Elder Sulak. My stay here has been very conducive to recovery. I hope my testimony can help to bring about change in the Federation, because I was just one of thousands of illegally purchased slaves by species that claim to be against it, yet frequently support the Orion Syndicate." 

"Indeed. It was most disconcerting to discover that certain species chose to express their gratitude by offering a human as a gift," spoke T'Pau, looking at Pike intensely. Jim noticed the Captain looked somewhat uncomfortable under her scrutiny. 

"He was kind of being a cheapskate, honestly," Jim admitted. "He couldn't get any value for me, since my master Girdon had pretty much worked me to a skeleton." 

Bones agreed. "You can say that again," he muttered, looking at Jim with a frown. 

"Had you been with that master long?" asked Sulak, with a Vulcan eyebrow raise that boggled Jim's mind. 

"Three years, sir," Jim replied. "Before that, I was in an Orion household for seven." He didn't have to say anymore about what THAT had been like. The Vulcans looked even more sober and presently indicated they should sit down and commenced the meeting. 

It was long, dull, and Jim spent most of it answering questions between trying not to doze off. 

He was glad they were pressing Pike and inwardly rejoiced to see the captain concede to logic. He told the Vulcans it was out of his hands and their stance to not sanction a planned agreement with Orion that looked beneficial on the surface (more trade and options to put more Starfleet outposts on the planet) but also would end up profiting rich lords with ties to the Syndicate, would speak quite loudly to the Admiralty.

"The Tellarites are already showing signs of being very unhappy with the agreement and when two of the founding members of the Federation stand in opposition to this, that will sober them up a bit." Pike finished.

"It is alarming that the testimony of those whom have already been rescued from slavery by Starfleet vessels has not already moved them to take action," said T'Pau. 

She had a severe, but majestic dignity about her that made Jim convinced he was in the presence of royalty. But did Vulcan's have royalty? He filed that away to ask Spock about later.

He didn't do much more talking that day. Jim just sat and listened as the Elders questioned Pike and McCoy about Starfleet happenings and what they thought would be the best way to handle Jim's case. 

At last they all agreed that it would be best for Jim to stay on Vulcan and continue his recovery and that he could testify from the safety of Sarek's home if Starfleet asked for his story. 

Jim and Bones were glad to finally leave the solemn chambers and exit into the cool Vulcan night. "Well, they can sure talk the hind leg off a donkey when they want to," the doctor said under his breath. 

"While saying the same thing twenty different ways," Jim thought, remembering how they'd 

As they sped back to the house in the hovercar, he gaped at the stars twinkling in the night sky. Somehow, they seemed much more friendly than the stars he'd seen from Orion, even though many of them were the same he'd stayed up late with his friends Gaila and Mona when they had a rare free day or the master and mistress were away. 

He rather missed Gaila and her unbreakable spirit that was as vibrant as her red hair. She'd been a great comfort to Jim in those days and he hoped wherever she was, she'd found freedom, too.   
She'd been sold abruptly in the middle of Jim's fifth year, evidently having done something to anger the master. He'd barely had a chance to say good-bye before she was taken away by some ugly giant lizard/toad-like creature and his minions. 

"You're quiet tonight, Jim," observed Bones. "You okay after all that grilling?" 

"Sure, Bones," he sighed. "I'm just thinking about my old friend from Orion and wondering where she is now. I lost touch five years ago and I hope she's been able to get free from the pleasure slave industry. It's a nasty world, though." He held up his wrist, where his ID was tattooed clearly on the inside. 

Bones shook his head sadly. "Man, Jim. Your stepfather was a complete sicko to sell you like that . If George could've risen up and throttled him, I bet he would've." 

"Don't think I haven't imagined doing it myself," Jim admitted. "But someone beat me to it apparently and he's been dead for years." 

They climbed out of the car as it stopped in front of the ambassadors house, which Jim viewed as home now. Spock and Amanda were busy setting the table for supper and Jim's spirits rose at the smell of food (and the sight of Spock, if he was being honest.) He devoured the bean and rice dish with surprising zest. Vulcan dishes had an incredible flavor and spice to them that more than made up for the lack of meat. Bones made sure he took his supplements--by hypo unfortunately-- 

"How was your experience with the Elders, James?" Spock asked him as he helped her wash up afterwards. He insisted on being allowed to do odd jobs now that he was on the mend. He may not be a slave anymore, but Jim didn't want to be a total bum while he was at their house. 

"Very interesting, Spock," he said, carefully drying an elaborately glazed bowl. "They're so old and wise, I felt like a mere infant compared to them. They're going to put pressure on The Federation to clean up their act, so I'm glad I went. T'Pau was giving me these searching looks like I was under trial or something." 

"Vulcan lifespans are twice that of humans, so yes, you would be merely a child in their eyes," Spock informed him, brown eyes holding a touch of mirth. "T'Pau is an important member of our clan and she was likely gauging your intentions and honesty. She has not met you before and wanted to be certain you were trustworthy."

Jim nodded, setting the bowl down and picking up a plate. "That's understandable. A lot of slaves learned to do some shady things to survive and it's hard to break the habit when they get free. They don't trust people anymore." 

"But you are different, James," Spock observed. "Your character clearly outlasted your captivity. I do believe that T'Pau was satisfied with what she saw." 

"I hope so," Jim shrugged, a sheepish smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "because I've got so much more to study before the test and I wouldn't want to get kicked off another planet now, would I?" 

"No, you certainly wouldn't," she agreed. "Speaking of which, I will help you with the next group of equations if you are amenable." 

Jim was VERY amenable to that suggestion as Spock was fabulous at explaining math concepts and he discovered he enjoyed learning by logic better than he could have ever imagined.


	12. Results

Time passed and Jim became an accepted member of Sarek's household. He still kept his shaggy hair, but he'd filled out into a healthy specimen of adult male. Spock observed Jim getting interested looks from various female Vulcans when the family went out on social excursions, which was both amusing, because Jim was totally oblivious to it, and somewhat irritating, for reasons Spock did not care to think about. Jim seemed eager to meet more Vulcans and learn more about their homeworld and many of them were willing to indulge him. 

Spock had taken him to all the important sites: the debate hall, Surak's monument, the school(he was fascinated with the learning pods), and the library. 

For several days, she was away on a geological expedition and out of contact with civilization. When she returned, however, she was met by a very excited Jim, waving a PADD around and looking quite pleased with himself. 

He'd taken to wearing human clothes mostly and was garbed in a t-shirt and jeans. 

"Guess what, Spock? I passed!" He said joyously, eyes dancing in excitement. 

"Congratulations, Jim," she responded, feeling pleasure at his good news. "I take it the results were especially favorable?" 

"Yeah," he admitted, still beaming so hard his eyes wrinkled at the edges. "Perfect scores on four of the fives sections, Spock! I never expected that!!" 

"You have a quick mind, Jim, and learn thoroughly, so I believed that you would do well." 

"Maybe that's what I've needed all these years," he said, smile turning thoughtful. "Someone to believe in me.

"Well, you have at least two people who do, Jim," Amanda said, entering the room and hugging the proud young man she'd practically adopted. 

"In addition, Captain Pike will be most interested to hear of your excellent scores, I think." 

"He's still hoping I'll change my mind about Starfleet," Jim sighed, "but at least he knows I'm doing something." 

"You certainly are, Jim. Do you still think you're going to study on Betazed?" Amanda asked. 

"That's the plan, yes. Then I'll start looking into organizations where I can start taking down people like Master X and rescuing beings all over the galaxy from lives of drudgery and abuse. Who knows how many young girls and boys are forced to be used for some loser's pleasure? Or work twenty hour days with barely any nourishment? Or denied an education?" 

Jim grew more animated as he spoke, hands gesturing wildly and eyes intense and passionate. Spock was struck dumb at seeing the emotions poring off of the usually quiet man. 

She felt she was beginning to see the tip of Jim's long buried inner hurts surfacing. Who knew what horrible memories lurked in his memory in addition to the scars that marked his back? 

"I saw so many people being sized up by their looks or size or agility and it still revolts me when I remember her calling me "pretty boy" all the time. I'm not so pretty anymore, thank goodness," (he scratched his stubbly chin) "and can finally put something to good work besides my......" 

He stopped short and turned bright red, realizing what he had almost said. 

"Sorry. I just about polluted your tender mind." Jim apologized. "I got a little carried away there." 

"Don't worry about it, Jim," Amanda assured him. "No harm, no foul. There's no way to sugarcoat what you dealt with. The good thing about Betazed is they have many trained empathic counselors. If you need someone to talk to while you're there, they're very discreet and understanding." 

"Hmm" he considered, frowning slightly. "Could be useful. Empathy can only feel others emotions, right?" 

"Correct." Confirmed Spock.

"Good," Jim looked somewhat relieved. "No one needs to see inside MY head. Any poor Vulcan who wasn't shielding properly and accidentally brushed up against me would get quite the eyeful--or mindful, I should say." 

Spock hoped she never saw Jim's memories of being beaten or raped either. It would likely cause highly irrational actions and a desire to scour the universe for the creatures who had caused the suffering and violently end them. 

"Anyway, enough about that," he went on dismissively, "Tell me about your trip Spock. Did you find what you were looking for?" 

"Indeed. There was an abundance of vulcaya in the rocky terrain outside the city." Spock held up the bags with the samples to show Jim.   
Several rough blue-green chunks reflected the light with an iridescent glow. Jim looked suitably impressed and whistled his admiration. 

"Striking. You say they're unique to this planet?" 

"Very much so. Jewelry made with the polished stones is highly desirable and valued among Vulcans, especially those that have left our planet. I collected these less perfect samples to study them for their other qualities. It is a most fascinating element." 

"Yeah, it is cool," Jim said interestedly. "Happy studying, Spock. I'll look forward to hearing your findings."


	13. Saying good bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes discussions of underage and violence (not graphic).  
> I interspersed excerpts from Jim's testimony throughout the chapter. (the sections between asterisks.)  
> It's definitely heavier than previous chapters, but I feel good about it.

Jim was having a vid com with his new friend Bones the night before he left Vulcan. He'd spent almost five months there and it had done him a world of good giving him the peace and privacy he needed to heal. Much as he hated to leave, (especially Spock), he was ready to move on with the next stage of remaking his life. 

"You ready to do this?" Bones asked. "It's quite a big culture change."

"Yeah, Bones, I'm ready. Looking forward to furthering my education. Is Starfleet still ticked at me?" 

The doctor chuckled. "A little. Now the boneheaded Admirals that wouldn't listen to Pike are busy blaming each other for their lackluster policies that ended up with the son of a hero getting treated like a whore. Your testimony really struck a nerve." 

"Good." Jim clenched his jaw, feeling torn between irritation and satisfaction. He'd recently videotaped a testimony to aid in Pike's ongoing investigation into the trafficking issue and hadn't held anything back, deciding they didn't deserve to be spared the gory details.

 

********  
_"For seven years, I was part of Lady Andromeda's household as her favored sexual "pet." Her husband spoiled her rotten and loved to watch when she had me in her bed._  
_At first, I tried to fight it, but soon learned that only resulted in her trying crazy kinky stuff that was downright scary for a barely 16 year old. Not enjoying being trussed up from the ceiling, blindfolded and gagged, I just gave in the next time so it wouldn't be such a terrifying experience. As a result, I began to loathe my own body for responding the way it did."_  
*********

Bones had seen it and called him with a grim expression to say how sickened he was and amazed at Jim's resilience and he'd support him in whatever he chose to do. He'd quit urging Jim to join Starfleet, but shamelessly shared how Pike, Barnett, Boyce and their associates were ready to knock some heads around. 

"I've never seen Chris on the verge of tears before, but during that video, it was obvious he was gettin' emotional. He really cares about you, Jim, and he hated what happened. Heck, I hate what happened." 

"You're a good man, Bones, and so is Chris. I'll make sure to keep you updated. Just getting that stuff off my chest has already helped."

 

*******  
_"As a slave on the cattle farm of my second master, it was not uncommon for minor offenses like oversleeping or failing to complete the allotted tasks in time to be punished with 10-25 lashes with a whip. Major infractions, such as running away or stealing food were 30-50. I knew at least five slaves that died of starvation during my three years there."_  
*******

 

"That's good, Jim. By the way, I met someone who says they knew you from your first enslavement. She got free a few years ago and joined up in Engineering. She keeps begging me to ask you if you'd be willing to talk sometime."

"Oh, who is she?" Jim asked, wracking his brain for girls he'd met at Andromeda's. 

"Her name's Gaila, and she's a real fireball. So much energy, its dizzying. But maybe that's the pheromones, because she's an Orion." 

Jim couldn't believe his ears. "Gaila's still alive?? When she was sold to Lahnar I thought she was doomed!! I can't believe it!" 

Bones was grinning now. "Oh you bet she's still alive, all right. Very much so and she wants to talk to Jimmy, as she called you, as soon as possible." 

"Well," he said regretfully, "It may have to wait a few days until I'm settled down in my apartment on Betazed, but she's welcome to leave a message on my comm and I'll get back to her as soon as I can. Man, it's good to hear she got out of slavery, too." 

"Sure is," he agreed. "I'll let you go, now, Jim. Safe travels!" 

"Thanks Bones. I'll talk to you soon!"

Jim looked around his little cool basement room after he'd signed off and thought how homey it had become to him in the last five months. 

He had little to pack, having arrived in nothing but his rags, and had gone shopping with Amanda for some respectable outfits (replicator clothes were somewhat flimsy). 

Jim had took advantage of his inheritance for his schooling costs and was very thankful Pike had had trust rather than Frank. Still, even with all his purchases, he only needed one suitcase for his clothes, PADD, and other sundry necessities. 

"I don't know I can ever thank you enough," he told his hosts at dinner the night before he was to leave. 

"This is just the right sort of place I needed. You've all been so gracious to me, I feel like I'm leaving my family." 

 

*********  
_"Us forced laborers had an unspoken support system built into protect each other and keep our spirits up. There was a young Andorian who got caught trying to escape and they were going to beat him. I asked if they could punish me instead because 40 lashes would kill him in the condition he was in._  
_The overseer agreed I could take half, but he still had to punish Vrem. It hurt, but Vrem survived, so it was worth the bloody back. I remember we cleaned each other's wounds up afterward and he was so grateful. He asked me why I did it and I told him, "Because you're family."_  
********

 

Amanda's eyes were moist as she looked at Jim. "We're glad we could help, Jim and we very much consider you a part of our family so I'll be expecting a weekly update." 

"It is pleasing to see you recovering your health, James," added Sarek. "I wish you continued success in your studies and career. Our home is open to you should you choose to visit again." 

Spock said nothing, but her dark brown eyes were looking at him with more emotion than usual and she seemed to be very thoughtful. 

Afterward, he summed up the courage to ask her to come stargaze one last time and she agreed. Amanda gave them a curious look, but said nothing. 

"I'm going to miss this, Spock." Jim said at last, eyes fixed on the brilliantly starlit sky. 

"You will miss the stars?" She asked, turning to look at him. 

"The stars, the sand, the silence, I-Chaya." They smiled at each other at the mention of the fearsome looking pet that had scared Jim when he'd first arrived. The two had become friends and Jim was known to give the Sehlat rubs behind the ear that had him purring in contentment.

"But, most of all the people: Your father and mother and most definitely you, Spock." 

Jim was having a hard time putting his feelings into words, but he gathered his courage up and went on. 

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to have a real relationship with my history, but you're the first woman I've met that made me wish I could.  
I....uh.....really like you, Spock." 

Good thing it was dark and she couldn't see his face flame at his awkward admission. She was probably repulsed, horrified, grossed out.....

"You have feelings of a romantic nature for me?" Spock asked, looking at him intently.

"Yes, I do." Jim confessed nervously. "I'm not trying to start something yet, because obviously it's a bad time, but I thought you should know so you could, maybe, think about the possibility?"

"How logical of you, Jim. Yes, I will certainly give the matter thought. You are a very kind and intelligent man, despite all your trials and rather aesthetically pleasing as well." 

He thought he saw her mouth turn up in a smile. "Yes, you will be in my thoughts frequently, James."

Well, he thought later as he waited for sleep to take him, there was hope for him, after all. It was nice to be able to feel real attraction again, especially for such an amazing person as Spock. 

 

**********  
_"No matter how numb you get to the circumstances of your slavery, it leaves you with a deep self-loathing. I hated my own looks for making me so "desirable" to her and I hated her for being able to make me sound so pathetic and....and needy._  
_As a labor slave, they never had to worry about me breaking the no fraternization rule, because by that point, I wasn't letting any one touch me in any way that remotely reminded me of her and I stifled any hints of attraction I occasionally felt until I couldn't feel it anymore._  
_How in the world can we in the Federation allow that cycle of turning people into objects, whether sexual or unpaid labor, to continue?"_  
*********


	14. Betazed

Betazed  
Three months later

Jim returned to his dorm room after a full day of classes, whistling an Andorian ballad he'd learned from his new friend Blev. Already his world had expanded and changed with his arrival at university. He was soaking up new information and loving being a normal person again. 

That didn't mean he didn't think about Vulcan frequently, or miss his family there, far from it. He talked to Spock every week and often sent funny messages and pictures to Amanda to let her know he was all right. 

He'd met lots of interesting characters at University, being a very diverse place, but he was particularly close with three: Blev, a fellow freshman from Andor, a sophomore Brit named Thomas Holmes, and Ella Lu, who was the no-nonsense, but cuttingly hilarious, study partner who bossed him around and had his back when pushy females (and males) were too thick headed to get the message he wasn't interested. 

He'd told her about Spock and some of his past and she'd understood his need for a quieter social life. 

"Not everyone needs to be a party animal to get through college. You've seen a lot more of the dark side of life than any of these young things so don't you worry your cute little shaggy head about what they think."

Her advice was quite helpful to the new student, who was older than most of his fellow students by a significant amount. 

Jim was also seeing a Betazed counselor twice a month and that had been.......unexpectedly productive. He'd begun to open up about details to an actual person rather than a recording device and was finding it a relief. 

**********  
_"On the farm, slaves weren't allowed to speak unless directly spoken to, so to communicate we used our hands a lot. I still have that habit today and even when I'm talking, my hands are going like windmills. It looks ridiculous, to people who don't know, but I'm working on controlling it somewhat."_  
*********

Jim put his bag down and picked up his neglected communicator to listen to his messages.  
The first one was from Gaila. Bones had put him in touch with her and she'd been ecstatic to find out he was alive and free. Now, they chatted or commed fairly regularly.

"Hi, Jimmy boy, are you taking care of yourself over there? Captain Pike seems really pleased with your progress. He told me you're acing your classes so far. Good job, darling! Starfleet is still in a furor over your testimony and heads are starting to roll. They've withdrawn from the treaty to put an outpost on Orion due to their refusal to cooperate with an investigation. The chancellor is furious and I love it!!! Take care, Jimmy. TTYL!!!"

Jim shook his head at her whirlwind message. Gaila was such a delight, he'd missed her lively, fun loving personality. She'd been his one friend and comfort on Orion, going so far as to sneak into his quarters on days after he'd been treated roughly and give him a soothing balm for his sore muscles and make sure he drank. Jim was usually huddled in a naked heap under the covers, not having the strength to get dressed, but a gentle tap on his shoulder meant relief was at hand and he welcomed it. 

Moving on to the next message his grin grew softer as he heard Spock's voice. 

"Greetings, James. I hope you are well. Mother sends her greetings and says she is most pleased by the pictures you recently sent. I confess, I found them pleasing as well. You look healthy and content. I hope your academic studies are continuing to be beneficial for you as is the counselor you told me about. The house is extremely quiet without you and I believe that I-Chaya misses you.  
I anticipate our next conversation very much James.  
Live Long and Prosper."

Oh, he missed that half-Vulcan also. Much as he loved school, many nights he lay awake fingering with the vulcaya pendant she'd given him, building castles in the air with Spock as his Queen. 

He had no idea how it could be possible for such a relationship to happen between them, given his history, but he hoped maybe Sarek and Amanda would be open to the idea in the future when he showed them just how far he could put the "boy toy" label behind him. 

The counselor, L'Ren told him she sensed a great deal of self-loathing and guilt coming from him and they'd been unpacking the myriad reasons behind those feelings in the last few sessions.

************  
_"After years of hard labor, a lot of slaves broke down from overwork, even if they were still young. No one usually lasts over the age of forty in the type of environment I was in. Once you can't work, you have no value and either die of malnutrition or get put down like a rabid dog, unless they like you. I was fortunate that my master's wife would not allow that practice on their farm so I was given away instead. I'll always wonder about my friends that didn't get so lucky._  
**********

 

He moved on to the final message from Captain Pike, which surprised Jim. The captain had been out with the Enterprise for the last eight months and communications were rare. 

"Hi, Jim,  
I'm just calling to tell you how pleased I am at the positive reports I've been getting from the Ambassador. I'm glad you're thriving on Betazoid. Starfleet's miffed at the rejection, but that and the testimony is finally spurring them to action. We've just seized a freighter full of slaves going to some backwater planetoid. Over 300 souls crammed on board, looking as bad as you did. It's appalling, Jim and it sickens me to think you went through that. We're going to bring these people to justice and try to get these folks back where they belong.  
Keep up the good work, son, and send me a comm every now and again."

The use of the word son made Jim smile a little. Pike quite obviously had paternal feelings toward him and a desire to make up for lost time. 

He began to clear away the messes around his bed and desk. Tom was coming over for a study session soon and he didn't want to horrify his fastidious friend more than usual. 

But first, he carefully placed a holo pic out of the way where it wouldn't be knocked about, eyes lighting up at the sight of Spock's serious countenance. He might not physically be on Vulcan anymore, but part of him always would be.


	15. A Snag

Vulcan

Spock was waiting on a long anticipated call from Jim. She'd been gone for three weeks on a speaking engagement on Earth and had been unable to talk due to a heavy schedule. She also had a decision that weighed heavily on her and she was uncertain of his reaction. 

Joining Starfleet appealed to her immensely as she could broaden her knowledge of the universe and possibly discover new species, but it would mean being farther from Jim and possibly causing him to feel negatively towards her, if his feelings towards it were the same he'd had all those months ago. 

There were positive steps being taken in the fight against trafficking, but it was a slow fight uphill battling political resistance and a delicate diplomatic dance to stop an all out war. 

Sarek had been very busy lately, working on negotiations to take a harder stance on the problem.  
Amanda had been visiting relatives on earth recently and scoping out the general attitude there. 

"It's no surprise Jim doesn't want to go back there. Most people I talked to only asked if I got his autograph."

Spock had been rather appalled, but the urge to explore had had her enlisting after several days of careful research and logical thought.

Presently, her PADD beeped, indicating Jim was calling her and she connected the call, bringing Jim's shaggy brown head up on the screen. He grinned at her and another pang of illogical guilt went through her.

"Hey, Spock!"

"Hello, Jim," she replied, pleased at seeing how well he looked. The blue eyes didn't have bags and dark circles under them and he looked far more at ease and confident now. 

"Looking good as ever, I see. What've you been up too, Spock?" 

"I am very well, James. I have been making some difficult decisions recently that may cause you some consternation." 

"How so?" He asked cautiously. 

"I have enlisted in Starfleet," she said, not wasting any time. She'd dreaded his reaction for days and wanted to get the difficulty over with. 

Instead of showing displeasure and agitation, Jim got really quiet. 

"Wow," he said after some moments. "That was sudden, but I'm guessing the lure of scientific exploration called to you?"

"It did, very much so. I could not find any other organization that offered the opportunities Starfleet did. I understand if you are angry, Jim."

"I'm not angry, Spock, just......unsure of how things stand. I wish you would have told me you were considering it. Will you have to leave for earth soon?" 

"In seven point two days," she informed him. 

Jim looked like she'd taken the proverbial wind out of his sails, but he said "I guess I won't see you when I'm back for break then." 

"Not unless you wish to travel to Earth, unfortunately. It was very illogical of me to not give you more advanced warning."

Spock was rather vexed with herself on that point. Jim deserved to know, but she'd let her human fears keep her from telling the truth about her desire to join the organization that had failed him so badly. 

"Look, I may hate Starfleet, but I haven't seen you in six months, Spock. If I have to come disguised as a Klingon, I'll brave coming among humans again. Maybe visit Bones, too." He seemed to perk up a bit as he reasoned out loud. 

 

***********  
_"My last year on Orion, we were visited by a high-ranking Starfleet officer and Andromeda showed us all off to her then asked if she'd like to borrow one of us for a night. That's how they show their hospitality, I guess. I remember thinking she'd surely refuse, being a professional and a member of an organization that claims to frown on keeping humans as pets, but she accepted and looked right at me. It was far from the worst night I had, but the sense of betrayal lingered for a long time afterward."_  
***********

Spock was relieved she hadn't seemed to wound him greatly, but she would certainly understand if he decided to remain strictly platonic friends. The logistics of forming a romantic relationship in such circumstances were daunting, to say the least. 

She decided to change the topic for the moment, uncomfortable with the flat expression on his face. 

"Tell me, Jim, how are your classes going? Are you still having difficulty with Intergalactic Law?"

"It's still pretty tough, but my buddy Tom is helping me with the rough parts. I'm getting a passing grade so far. Did I mention I'm learning some martial arts on the side now, thanks to Ella's encouragement?" 

"You did not, Jim," she said, looking interested. 

"She said it would be very useful in my field and very therapeutic to practice, besides the whole self-defense thing. If somebody tries to take me again, I'll be ready." 

He made a ferocious face and flexed his muscles, which were much more defined than she'd remembered them. Spock was rather pleased to see Jim's spirit and determination recovering. When he'd first came to them, it had been completely broken, like a wild stallion who had lost heart in captivity.

"I can also assume that your actual therapy sessions are beneficial, Jim?" She asked in amusement. 

"Yes you can, Spock. Hard sometimes, but good. It's brought up a lot of suppressed memories, but I'm beginning to believe I could have a relationship someday, Though the physical part is still up in the air." 

Spock understood that Sexual contact still brought back traumatic memories for him. She did not consider that to be a deterrent to a future relationship, however. 

If she and Jim entered a romantic relationship, she would show him there were many other ways to show love than copulation and her affections for him did not depend on how he was (or was not) in the bedroom. But that was only theoretical for now, as they had much bigger obstacles to deal with.

"I am pleased to hear of your progress, Jim, and mother will be as well, but I can see you are exhausted and I can not detain you any more." 

"I am kind of beat," he admitted, flashing a half smile. "Well, good luck with Starfleet, Spock. They'll be happy to have you, I'm sure." 

He was trying to be pleased for her, she saw, and was having a difficult time of it. Spock made a mental note to be more open and logical in her communications in the future. She feared her lapse in logic had put even more distance between them.


	16. First trip back to Earth

Jim struggled with his disappointment all the way up to leaving for vacation. Ella and Thomas badgered him about why he was down in the dumps until he told them it was the result of a disappointing test score and he'd get over it.

Mostly he thought Spock had likely changed her mind about him and decided to let him down easy. He couldn't blame her, but it hurt. It would be very hard to see each other once she was an officer on a Starship and he was on the other side of the galaxy dealing with smugglers. 

He deliberately made sure to let his beard grow and took pains to look as anonymous as possible for the trip to earth. He knew most people still thought he was dead and he preferred to keep it that way, especially since he'd be visiting Starfleet itself. 

He'd told Bones when he'd be arriving and his friend was going to meet him at the shuttleport. The whole trip to earth Jim spent torn between anxiety and excitement. He was returning to his home planet for the first time in ten years: a planet he had left as a prisoner tied up in the bowels of a slave transport. 

 

***********  
_"I was knocked out and woke up chained in the hold of a cargo ship with about fifty other prisoners. It was dark, dank and dirty and everybody was gagged or muzzled. We had Shackles on our wrists and ankles and were connected to the wall by a chain attacked to an iron collar around our necks. I realized pretty quickly what I was headed for seeing that all the other prisoners were young and healthy and good-looking. These guys were serious about profit and picking their targets carefully. But what I ended up as was worse than I'd imagined."_  
**********

"Bones!" Jim greeted the familiar figure as he stepped off the shuttle on planet Earth. 

His friend grinned and slapped Jim on the back jovially.

"Good to see you again, Jim. You look pretty good except for that shaggy mop." 

"How dare you insult my flowing locks?" Jim said in feigned outrage.  
"It's a necessary style to frighten away strangers." 

Bones raised his eyebrow. 

"It's workin' alright because you're sure as heck scaring ME. You gonna show up at Spock's place lookin' like that?" 

"Sure thing, Bones. She's too logical to care about external things like that. She's used to it."

Bones shook his head. "She's too polite to say anything, that's all." 

"Well, let's get out of here so I can tell you all my nefarious plans for ridding the galaxy of the blight of slavery." 

"That's a pretty high goal, Jim," his friend said cautiously as he grabbed Jim's other bag and directed him to a waiting hovercab.  
He stopped abruptly when two people approached. Jim went still at the sight of Captain Pike and Spock approaching, deep in conversation. Spock was wearing the red cadet uniform and looked downright gorgeous. 

"You wanna stop and chat, Jim?" Bones said meaningfully. Jim hesitated. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to Pike, being unduly irritated with the man for reasons he couldn't explain. 

"Not right now, Bones. I told her I'd be stopping by tomorrow evening and I want to avoid another recruitment pitch from Pike." He grimaced at the thought, ducking behind a burly man to avoid being spotted.

"All right, then," Bones said. "Let's get going. We've got plenty of catching up to do ourselves. Looks like college has been good for you."

Bones and Jim had a nice guy time with the doctor expressed approval of Jim's recovered health and Jim describing his studies and fellow students in detail. 

"So, you're dead set on staying on Betazed?" He asked, as they finished lunch the next day.

"Yes. Starfleet doesn't have the track I'm looking for." Jim said shortly. A Vulcan who's part of the IBI came and talked to one of my classes and I'm more certain than ever I'm going to apply to join. But I'll drop by occasionally, if only to see my friends and rub the rejection in Starfleet's face." 

Perhaps it wasn't very mature of him, but where had Starfleet been when he'd been standing on an auction block, being sold like cattle? 

***********  
_"The auction houses were like a zoo of different species being herded around to and from the sales. In general, They looked as terrified and miserable as I was, but a few were merely resigned, like me when I was sold the second time._ _There was a tracking chip inserted in the collar around my neck--a collar that could not come off unless the master gave the release code._ _A lot of Orions inspected me and decided I was too young and scrawny. Then a very important looking guy came along and looked me up and down--but mostly down, if you get what I mean. He gave this leery grin and said "He would make a fine present for my lovely Andromeda; keep her cozy while I'm away."_ _When he was leading me away by my chain he said, "You're lucky, boy. I've saved you from the filthy pleasure houses. My wife treats her property very well."_ _I sure didn't feel lucky, I can tell you that."  
************_


	17. Visiting Spock and Clearing Things Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at last! The muse finally returned!! There will probably be some time skipping going on after the next couple chapters. I've finally figured out how to code for italics, so I'll go back and put Jim's memories in them.

Spock was enjoying her new life as much as a half Vulcan could enjoy anything. She was looking forward to commencing her classes soon and stimulating her mind with new information from all around the galaxy. Pike had already suggested she'd likely graduate in three years because of her advanced studies on Vulcan. 

The only problem with the bright future ahead of her was how to have Starfleet _and_  
Jim Kirk, or if it would even be possible. Jim was still very embittered towards it and she didn't know what could ever, if anything, change his mind. Spock found that Starfleet, though moving slowly, had been jolted into making radical changes that would make things much more difficult for slave traders.

Pike himself was working hard to get a stronger policing presence involved in Starfleet. Being a non-interfering, exploratory organization was all well and good, but this festering problem needed rooting out. Reading the appalling statistics and listening to Jim's graphic testimony had shown him just how many innocent beings had been failed by the apathy of Starfleet. He'd spoken to Spock many times of his deep guilt at what had happened to Jim and she continued to remind him that such self castigation was illogical, as no one knew the level of evil that Frank had been capable of. 

Her PADD beeped as she was pondering these problems and she quickly pulled up the message.

_Spock, I'm here, standing by the giant statue of the Founders, wearing my visitors badge. Meet me whenever you can?  
Jim_

In seconds she replied, pretending she wasn't excited about seeing him again. 

_Jim, I will join you in 3.28 minutes. I hope your travels were most efficient and pleasant. Spock_

Sure enough, there he was, lounging carelessly against the statue, hair and beard wilder than ever, but blue eyes as clear and dazzling as she remembered them. 

"Hey, Spock," he said upon seeing her. "You're super punctual, as usual. I'm impressed." His mouth curled up at the edges. 

"Greetings, Jim. You appear to be traveling incognito again, judging by your unkempt appearance." 

She couldn't resist teasing him a little as Jim was ridiculously proud of his long, flowing locks. 

Jim full on grinned.

"I was going for the full on homeless look for my stay on earth. No one would ever expect straight-laced George Kirk's son to look like this." 

"It appears you have succeeded then, as the cadets are giving you a wide berth." 

"Yep," Jim confirmed, "I think a Caitian winked at me, though. Must have been the hair. I'm told they go for hairy humans." 

Spock was partly amused, partly irritated. It was true, though. Caitians valued thick, substantial, "pelts" and Jim's would have certainly impressed the passerby. 

"How're you liking it so far?" He asked her, squinting around at the various campus buildings surrounding them.

"I cannot give a proper evaluation until classes actually begin, but I am satisfied with my early encounters with my professors," Spock answered. "I was especially pleased to find Captain Pike will be teaching several classes in which I am enrolled." 

"I thought you were in science track. Pike's more of the command type," Jim observed casually. 

"He is, but I am required to learn basic tactics and hand to hand combat techniques if I wish to make first officer in the future. I will not use them unless necessary, but they are critical skills to have." 

Jim nodded. "That makes sense. You'll be a great officer, Spock. I hope I didn't come across like a jerk the other day." 

"No, you did not," she assured him. "You were surprised and needed time to process it. I did not help by failing to communicate my desire to join."

"What I really need to know, Spock, is if you still want to try this.......relationship thing we have. I thought for a bit this was your way of hinting you didn't think we'd work out, after all." 

Jim looked at a passing group of cadets as he admitted this, brushing his hair back nervously. 

Spock hastened to correct this assumption.

"I assure you, Jim, I had no such intention. Quite the opposite, in fact. Our career choices will make it difficult, but not impossible. I have spent many hours pondering the problem and speaking with my mother and my affection for you is unchanged, Jim. It is up to you to either continue as we are, or return to our previous state as friends."

Jim turned toward her then, his face open and longing. "I want this, Spock, but I'm never going to be good enough for you. You're beautiful and brilliant and witty....I'm damaged."

"Jim," she said, steeping closer to him and lifting his chin to face her, "I do not see you as either of those things you claim. I do believe that that your time on Betazed has greatly helped you and will continue to do so. With the time we will spend apart, it will allow you to fully heal and become firmly convinced in your ability to receive love. I believe your counselor would be displeased to hear you refer to yourself as damaged."

Jim laughed sheepishly. 

"Yeah, probably. I'm working on that. But I like the way you think. Instead of being a detriment, this long-distance dating might work out for the best. But I'll expect frequent video chats so I don't forget your gorgeous face." 

Spock flushed faintly at the way he admired her, running one hand lightly down her neck and shoulder. 

To keep herself from getting carried away, she asked if he'd seen Pike yet.

"No," Jim sighed. "I stopped by to see Bones for a bit. I'm not in the mood for another recruitment spiel." 

"The Captain will not do that again, I promise you," Spock informed him. "He wants to become better acquainted with you as a person. I am not the only one who wants to see you succeed, Jim."

"I'll think about it, Spock," Jim promised. "But, how about we take this conversation somewhere I can get some food? Hey? I bet you know some great restaurants around here."

"If you don't mind vegetarian, then yes, I can help you find excellent cuisine options," Spock told him.

She knew Jim was not picky. He'd lived so long on barely one or two meals a day, he'd eat just about anything.

"No problem, Spock," he said with a smile. "Lets go. Later, maybe you can give me the grand tour?"

"I would be honored to, Jim." Spock smiled at him and began directing him toward her favorite eating place, thinking how pleasing it was to see him walking straight and confident, rather than hunched and uneasy. Yes, the university and the counseling were successful so far in Jim regaining his self-esteem. 

Jim, meanwhile, was trying not to think of how stunning Spock looked in the cadet reds---and failing miserably.


	18. Future in Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avoid the italics section if you don't like gruesome descriptions of Jim's physical abuse under his second owner.

Jim enjoyed his time with Spock very much, but if he thought he could avoid Pike the whole time, well, he was wrong. The man was just as persistent at finding Jim as Jim thought he was at hiding from him. He really wasn't sure why, but it had to do with him recruiting Spock right out from under his nose. Oh, well, he'd be gone soon and leave this place in the dust. Just as he was heading to the shuttleport to catch his transport back to Betazed, he was accosted. 

"Jim! Where you off to in such a rush?" Jim turned and saw Chris Pike approaching and stopped. 

"Getting ready to head Back to Betazed, Captain. Had a nice visit,   
but I don't want to hang around too long in this place, you know. 

"I doubt you'd be recognized right now," returned the captain, eying Jim's disheveled state. "That's quite the disguise, son." 

Jim grinned in spite of himself. "Thanks. I take great delight in my hobo looks. You watch the rest of the tape, yet?" 

He asked abruptly, wanting to know if Pike had heard how the other Starfleet captain had used him instead of helping him. 

"Yes. If you have any other details, I might be able to track down the officer involved, Jim. If she's still here, well, you're more than well justified in keeping a low profile."

Jim thought for a minute then said in a low tone, looking around warily, "Caucasian with red-brown hair, green eyes, called herself Monica. Considerably older than me. Didn't get a last name. She clearly knew who I was, though, because she screamed my name good and loud." 

Pike cringed and Jim looked grim at his own recollections.

"Sickens me to think about, but That's very helpful, Jim. I'll get to work on that. I promise you, if she's still in Starfleet, we'll find her. What she did is grounds for court-martial." 

"Good luck proving it. She'll claim it was consensual, of course. They always do." Jim's tone was resigned, rather than bitter. 

"If she didn't even bother trying to pay you, she knew exactly what you were: a slave with no choice in the matter," Pike pointed out. "That's very, very, illegal conduct for Starfleet officers." 

This gave Jim a bit of hope. There was indeed a giant difference between soliciting a willing prostitute and taking advantage of someone's sex slave. 

"Another thing I wanted to mention, Jim," Pike continued, "was I got in touch with some friends at the IBI, and apparently, they're quite pleased with the aptitude you've shown in your classes. They've got their eye on you for the task force when you finish school and their academy. Keep that in mind if you're feeling discouraged." 

"Wow," Jim breathed, blue eyes shining at the prospect. "I'll do my best to keep on track, sir. I look forward to kicking ass and saving folks from being exploited." 

The Captain smiled at this.

"That's what I like to hear, Jim. You'll do your father proud."

"Even though I didn't follow in his footsteps?"

"Of course. George wanted his kids to live their own dreams, not his. If that had meant you followed in his footsteps, all well and good, and if you didn't, it was just as good. Much as I've loved being a part of the Fleet, it does not have the monopoly on making a difference. You'll be a fine agent, son." 

He laid a hand on Jim's shoulder and looked him squarely in the eye. 

"If it means anything, I'm proud of you too." 

The sincerity in his voice made Jim swallow hard. He could see the regret Pike still carried from not intervening before Frank sold him and then basically giving him up for dead. In fact. Jim had wished he _was_ dead quite a few times over the years

 

***********  
 _"Despite the degradation of being Andromeda's sex slave, I don't remember actually wanting to die while I was there. Now on the farm, that was not the case, particularly when we were working 18 hours straight on little sustenance or rest in the boiling sun. Planet 2506's days are much longer than earth days and the natives are adapted to being awake that long, but us Terrans and other off world species found it difficult and were frequently getting scolded and beaten for faltering. The lowest point came when I was publicly punished for stealing food for my starving friend and forced to stand tied to the post for two hours afterward. Thirty lashes was more than I'd ever had before and I almost passed out. I could feel the blood running down my back to my legs and I hoped it would keep on gushing out until I died and was free of the misery. No such luck, unfortunately, but when I was finally untied and led to the slave quarters, my friends were waiting with salve and bandages and insisted on dressing the wounds. Despite the throbbing, it was comforting to have their kindness. Aria whispered to me as she worked, "please do not give up, James. We need you and love you."  
That drove the suicidal thoughts away for the moment, thought not for good."_  
**********

"Thank you," he simply answered Pike. "I've got to go now, but I'll try to stay in touch when I can."

"I appreciate that, Jim. Take care now." 

With a firm handshake, they parted, and Jim headed back to school in lighter spirits.


	19. Year 1

Year 1 

Amanda was bursting with news for her husband. She'd had calls from both Spock and Jim that day, which was a rare occurrence and always made her happy, especially when they both had positive reports to give. 

"My adun'a, you seem very pleased this day," Sarek remarked, upon returning home and finding her humming in the kitchen as she prepared bean stew. 

"I am most pleased, my husband," she replied, greeting him with a light touch of the fingertips. "Spock is recording the highest grades of her class and thriving at the academy. In more serious news, She also told me several Starfleet officers are being dishonorably discharged and facing prison time for accepting bribes to ignore trafficking or actual rape. Spock said Admiral Pike led a thorough investigation and the officer whom Jim encountered is one of those in serious legal trouble."

"That is a sign of progress that Starfleet is starting to discipline corrupt officials and Spock's success is not surprising. She is after all, your daughter."

Amanda flushed at the rare compliment. 

"That's sweet of you, honey. But she's been smarter than me for a long time. I also heard from Jim, as well." 

"Oh? How is he faring?" 

"He looks quite healthy and content. He said he's on track to graduate in three years, like Spock. He talks like they're communicating a lot and it makes me wonder....."

"Wonder what, my wife?" Sarek inquired.

"If they're interested in each other romantically. He talked about her quite a bit, seemed more excited about her accomplishments than his own. I had to pry it out of him what he's been up to: A lot of law and order with a bit of diplomacy and also psychology and Interspecies Ethics." 

Sarek heard this with his usual placid response. "An excellent course load for his future profession, but I do not see how romantic involvement will be possible with their varied careers."

"I know," Amanda sighed. "But Jim clearly trusts her and feels safe with her in a way he doesn't with most humans. Time will tell whether they'll be able to overcome the distance or not."

(Video message to Jim)   
_"James, before you become agitated at my bruised physical appearance, it was minor. I regretfully miss timed a defensive maneuver and was struck during hand to hand combat training. Dr. McCoy has regenerated the split lip and blackened eye, but the marks have not faded completely yet. In more positive news, I have been asked by Professor Cato to assist in the tutoring of his Federation History pupils. Some of them are startlingly ignorant of the basic facts surrounding the founding of the Federation. I frequently must "bite my tongue" as mother says in order to refrain from appearing overly harsh to them. I am pleased to hear of your improvements in Interspecies Ethics. Understanding the cultures and morals of so many varied species will be crucial to your harboring good will as you police the galaxy, even though right now it is making your brain metaphorically spin, as you told me. I thought of you last night as I meditated: specifically your blue irises looking peaceful instead of pained as they once did. I do not believe there can be a more beautiful or satisfying sight than that. Rest well, T'hy'la. Live Long and Prosper."_

(Video message to Spock)  
 _"Hey, Spock, that's quite a shiner you had there. Glad you weren't hurt, though. Things are going well, here, though there's a contingent of bitter individuals who think I'm being treated with favoritism because of my last name. I know it's BS because I work my tail off for every single grade, but their illogical jealousy won't let them see it. Today, they decided to go digging around in my past and find some dirt. Of course, they found plenty and decided to start telling people that I was an Orion whore. Ella heard them throwing insults around in the cafeteria and lit into them at lunch and before I knew it, two humans, an Andorian and a Caitian were backed against the wall getting the dressing down of their lives. By the time she was through with them, they were about to pee themselves and got out of there in a heartbeat. Much as I prefer to fight my own battles, it's awesome to have friends to stand up for me. I bet you would've nerve pinched those losers if you'd been there. Anyway, classes are plodding along and I'm still meeting with L'Rem every week. Have fun on the survival training next week. I hope you'll hardly ever need to use it when you're flying around space and exploring strange new worlds.  
I miss you, gorgeous. Can't wait until our next in person visit. Peace and Long Life."_


	20. Year 2

Year Two

"Hi, Spock!!" Jim greeted his girlfriend (yes, he thought of her that way) with a smile: 

"Greetings, Jim," Spock replied. "I infer you had safe travels back to Betazed."

"Sure did, Spock! But I miss you already. It was so good to see you again." 

"Likewise, Jim. I hope you have not had any more panic attacks?"

Jim winced and shook his head, still embarrassed over his episode at the theatre when he'd seen a man who'd reminded him of his harsh owner. 

"No. I still can't believe that happened. I'd been doing so well." He sighed.

"Do not trouble yourself about it, t'hy'la. You _are_ doing well. The individual in question had a most ferocious visage." 

Jim smiled weakly. 

"He sure did." 

All he'd been able to think about in that moment of blind fear had been the chains rattling between his legs as he'd sweated and heaved stones to build the new livestock huts under the watchful eye of the owner. The veiled threats and demands for harder labor, the crack of the whip, the smell of dirty bodies, had flooded his senses and he'd been helplessly lost inside his memories for several minutes while Spock reminded him where he was and he was safe. He'd been very frustrated at the setback, but he knew Spock and Pike were right when they told him it was impossible to completely prevent surprises and he should not feel ashamed of himself.

Spock, bless her heart, decided to take the conversation in a different direction. She had an incredible ability to judge his moods and emotions even from a video feed, and they weren't even bonded. 

"James, I do believe there may be a possible solution to our future career dilemma." 

Jim perked up at this. They'd been circling around the issue for awhile now, not sure how to broach the subject in a way that wouldn't be taken as selfish or unsupportive. 

"Oh? What's that, Spock?" 

"It will take some time for the new Starfleet anti-trafficking branch to get developed and they are looking to partner with the IBI to provide several agents to be stationed on Starships to provide a sufficient number for enforcement of the stricter laws. It could be possible for you to be stationed on a ship or starbase, thus allowing for a higher likelihood of being in close proximity to each other."

"Hmm," Jim considered. "That sounds hopeful, if I could avoid getting tangled up in Fleet politics. Plus, there's no way to be sure I'd be lucky enough to be posted on the same ship you do."

Spock smiled inwardly. Jim had vastly underestimated the determination of Captain Pike, but she'd let him find that out for himself. He hadn't rejected the idea instantly, which was hopeful because previously he'd balked at anything that involved him being on a Starfleet vessel.

"Not as unlikely as you think, Jim. I offer it for your consideration over the remaining two years left in our schooling."

"I promise, I'll think about it, Spock. I'm starting to think I'll have to unbend my anti-Fleet stance a bit. Otherwise, I'm cutting off my nose to spite my face." 

"I assume that is a Terran metaphor?" Spock inquired dryly, wondering at the ability of humans to be so illogically and colorfully descriptive in their figures of speech. 

"Of course, beautiful," Jim laughed. "I'm no masochist. Besides, I value my nose." 

He patted said nose fondly.

"Indeed. Your senses would be quite impaired without your olfactory organ."

"Yeah. Who wants to be unable to smell or taste? Especially your mother's butterscotch pudding? Mmmmm...."

Jim licked his lips at the remembrance of the delicious specialty of Amanda's. She'd introduced a vegan version that Vulcans went wild over (that is, logically begged for the recipe) and Jim loved.

"Oh, James. Your enjoyment of meals is unsurpassed. My mother took great delight in your appreciation of her cooking." 

"Speaking of your mother, I heard she and Sarek are coming to pay you a visit." 

"Yes. In 3.2 days. I am very intrigued by their opinion of the Academy and its functions."  
(Long conversation ensues)

 

Three months later 

 

(Voice Messages left for Jim)  
Bones  
 _Jim, You are not allowed to die, you hear me??? I know the prognosis is horrible, but you've survived so much already, I can't believe it. If you can hear this, come back to us. Who else is going to call me Bones and comm me at unearthly hours to rant about your classes? Denobulan fever is no joke and I'm sorry you can't have visitors, so if you can hear me, hang on for us."_

Pike  
 _Jim, this is Chris. We're all waiting out here in the hospital waiting room, hoping you'll pull through this. A lot of people love you, Jim. McCoy and Gaila and I are here from Starfleet as well as Spock and Ambassador Sarek and Amanda. I've met handfuls of your friends from the university and they're terrified for you. Hang in there, son. You're too young to check out from life._

Amanda  
 _Jim, you dear boy, I hope you can understand us through the coma. The doctors are fairly sure you can, thus the recordings we're doing to persuade you to keep fighting. You're like a son to me, Jim. I saw what the world did to you and I wanted and needed to show you the nurturing you'd missed out on. You've made us all so proud, young man, don't you forget that. No dying on us now. You made a promise we'd see you graduate from college. We love you, Jim. Remember that._

Gaila  
 _Sweet, sweet Jimmy. I'm so angry they won't let us in to see you, but Dr. McCoy says you're highly contagious and in too delicate a condition. I know he wishes he was working with them, fighting for your life. Please, Jimmy, Don't pass into the great Beyond. I want to hunt down vermin pirates with you. We beat the odds and escaped from slavery and I know you can do it again. Please? If not for me, than for Spock? I know you long for her."_

 

Spock  
 _I do not know if this is logical, as you are unresponsive, but I too request that you retain your determined will to survive. Jim, I confess my affections for you have grown to such a point as the threat of the loss of you causes me much anxiety. If that is unclear, I must plainly state that I love thee, James Tiberius Kirk and I hope against all logic that you will live to hear me say it to you in person."_

Two days later, Jim's blue eyes opened to the amazed expression of the doctors, who'd been certain he was at death's door. 

The loyal group holding vigil reacted with tears, whoops and exclamations of relief. Pike closed his eyes and swallowed hard, Bones blinked rapidly and growled questions at the doctor, Amanda leaned on her husband and let happy tears flow, Thomas and Ella held each other and did a victory dance with Gaila, but Spock stared straight ahead, seemingly unaffected. Little did they realize the emotional storm raging inside her as she struggled for control was deeper than most of them knew. 

 

 

 

 

◦


	21. Year 3

Year Three

Jim's long illness caused something of a setback in his studies, forcing him to spend his vacation between his second and third years making up what he'd missed. The fever had left him drained of energy for weeks and Bones watched him like a hawk to keep him from exerting himself in any way. Jim was tired and grumpy and frustrated and complained a lot which Bones thought was funny. 

"Trying to beat me in the bellyaching contest, Jim? Because you're doing a fine job of it."

"Oh, shut up," Jim growled and hid himself behind his hair again. It was handy for shutting annoying best friends out and hiding his feelings from prying eyes. 

He'd kept thinking he'd heard Spock saying she loved him, but had it been only a dream? When she'd visited him after he was finally proclaimed out of danger, she'd been her usual friendly, logical self. 

But the nurses gave him the recordings to listen to again and he replayed Spock's over and over smiling happily every time. Maybe she didn't want to get all emotional in front of him yet, but the fact remained she HAD said it. He fully intended to say it right back, given the right opportunity. 

He almost did several times, but chickened out. Then, Spock went away for a month on a training mission and Jim could only contact her by brief, patchy messages which were rather inadequate for his purpose.

Jim's own intense final year courses had begun in earnest before they were able to have a conversation again. 

"Greetings, James. It appears your color and vigor have returned."

"Yeah. I'm finally back to normal again," Jim said. "Now I can get back on track and complete my credits in time to graduate in May.   
I assume your mission went alright since you're in one piece?" 

"It did. Only three cadets suffered minor injuries. Overall it was a most enlightening experience. Simulators cannot match the real actual sensations of working on a star ship. When the _Farragut_ went to Warp, I was quite startled at the change in speed at first before I became used to it. Unlike Leonard, I do not believe I will have any issues with long exploratory missions."

"That's good," Jim said. "What did they have you do?"

"Scan and classify the life forms on a midsize planet. They were quite numerous and the largest mammal was a rather cat like creature with two tails." 

"Two tails!?! That sounds peculiar." 

"They were rather comical looking," admitted Spock. "It appeared each one had a separate use: the upper tail had a sharp spur on the end for self defense and the lower tail was used for balance as well as indicating sexual interest." 

Jim snorted at that. "Well, you're definitely having a more interesting year so far. I'm deep in the study of Stockholm syndrome in one class and various alien species' social structures in another. The criminal justice class is really the highlight so far. But I didn't call to bore you with that. I wanted to say thank you for that message you left me when I was sick. I listened to it over and over while I was recuperating. Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" 

"James, It was my pleasure," Spock answered. "As for my sincerity, you are aware that Vulcans cannot lie, are you?" 

"Yeah," Jim said sheepishly, flushing a bit. "Just needed to hear it straight from you, because It's totally requited, Spock. I've.....uh...." (his face grew even more red as he stuttered the words out) "fallen in love with you when I never thought I'd be capable of such a thing. I'm sorry I didn't have the guts to tell you when you were here."

Spock was inwardly ecstatic as Jim confessed. Yes, the shaggy haired man who'd been given to her father like cast off junk, worn out and malnourished, had, with time and nurture, become the driven, determined, well on his way to thriving, person who'd charmed his way into her heart. 

"You may not have said it verbally, Jim," she assured him, "but your actions and eyes were quite emotive." 

"Well, I am human, I guess," he said happily. "I wish this could have been more romantic, but I'll make it up to you later." He winked and smiled slyly. 

Spock couldn't wait for graduation to come so she could show him more thoroughly just how loved he was (in the Vulcan sense at least.)   
They would need to have many very frank talks in the future, but the declaration had been made. 

 

Four weeks later  
Vulcan

Amanda greeted her guest with great enthusiasm having not seen Jim since his early convalescence. 

"Jim! It's so good to see you again!"  
She gave him a fond hug and looked him over carefully to make sure he wasn't looking stressed from the travel. 

"It feels like coming home, even with the boiling heat out there." 

Jim grinned as he wiped sweat off his face. Even the short walk had him red-faced and very warm. 

"I'm glad you're here," Amanda said sincerely, pleased to see her surrogate son again. "Your cool basement room is all ready for you, but tell me, What brought you out here for the weekend? This is highly out of character for a busy college student."

Jim smiled shyly and lowered his travel bag to the ground.

"Well, For one thing, I missed you. For another, I have something I need to talk to you and Sarek about."

"It Must be important for you to come all this way to say it in person," she commented, noting how he was going with the neat ponytail and barely any facial hair. 

Jim nodded, looking a bit nervous.

"It's very important. It has to do with....um.....major life plans." 

Amanda understood. Spock had looked almost happy when she'd talked to her last and with the way Jim's eyes were darting around the room and the fond smile on his face as he glanced over at her usual chair, she guessed (and hoped) it meant Jim wanted to make her daughter a part of his "major life plans." 

She set to work on getting him well fed and rested in order to stand the best chance of standing up to Sarek's inevitable interrogation. Vulcan fathers were very protective of their daughters, even if the marriage had been planned since childhood. 

As it turned out, Jim not only admitted he was in love with Spock, but intended to marry her if given their blessing. He held up surprisingly well against the onslaught of probing questions, obviously having come well-prepared to plead his case. 

"Are you aware of the fact Vulcan bonds are not merely physical, but mental, as well? Once bonded, it is nearly impossible to break."

"I'm aware of that, sir."

"With your varied careers, it may be challenging to grow and nurture your bond. Have you considered that?"

"Yes. Many times. After graduation, there will be a period of time when we'll both be on earth for awhile while I'm in training and the Enterprise is refitted. Then I'm probably going to get an assignment on a Starbase or a ship itself, working in cooperation with Starfleet. We won't be completely out of range and I don't have the Kirk determination for nothing. I love Spock and I would do anything I possibly can to make this work." 

"And you feel you are ready for such a relationship?" 

"Yes," Jim said honestly. "I know I'll always have....certain issues.... because of what Andromeda did, but I trust Spock in a way I wasn't able to with anyone before. She never acted disgusted around me or pitied me or tiptoed around my problems. Cliche as it sounds, we connect with each other uncannily well." 

"Yes, you do," Sarek admitted. "Your minds seem very compatible from what I have observed." 

In the end, he gave his blessing (and so did Amanda) and Jim spent the rest of the weekend relaxing, eating pudding, and planning a proposal.


	22. Graduation, PT 1

Broken Shackles 22

Graduation

Spock craned her neck to see if she could spot Jim in the vast sea of young beings about to receive their diplomas. It was a very diverse group and she counted 12 non human species and various races within the human group and who knows how many hybrids. It was a large class of nearly 200 graduates and the ceremony would be long, Spock didn't mind. She liked seeing the process and the triumphant expressions on most of the graduates receiving their diplomas. Jim's Betazoid counselor, L'Ren, was seated beside them beaming with pride as she watched numerous current and former patients mark the beginning of their new journeys. Jim and his classmates were each clad in long grey robes fastened by sashes that indicated the wearers field of study by color. According to the program she received, Spock knew Jim's would be orange and royal blue stripes.

Jim had quite a large contingent of friends to see him successfully finish his college life--Besides Spock and her parents, Ambassador Selek had insisted on attending even though this was not _his_ Jim and Jim had not even met him yet. Spock felt illogically irritated at her old alternate self's presence for some reason. Captain Pike, Dr. McCoy, and Gaila had also journeyed to Betazed for the happy occasion. 

L'Ren was busy telling Amanda how much progress Jim had made since he'd first started coming to her and saying how much she would miss him.

"The dear human is going to do marvelously in his field. He projects much determination and drive to help others." 

"Oh, Yes," Amanda agreed. "Jim has such a good heart. I'm so glad it wasn't completely hardened by all he went through." 

"Your kindness to him played a big part in that," said the Betazoid. "He always was very peaceful when he talked about Vulcan. I couldn't think of a better place for him to have started the healing process." 

She fell silent as the college president began to speak. The speeches went on for half an hour before the students began lining up to make their walk up to the stage. 

Spock recognized Jim about halfway through when his row had stood up and was heading up front. 

"There's Jim!" Gaila whispered happily. "Do you see him, Leonard?"

Dr. McCoy mumbled something in response that might have been a yes. Jim's light brown tresses could be seen poking out from under his cap as he inched toward the platform. He looked toward the crowd several times as if searching for them, but didn't appear to be able to pick them out in the crowd. 

And then they were calling his name and he was striding up to the stage and shaking hands with the dean. Loud cheers and applause erupted from the student section and Jim's support group in the audience. Vulcan's didn't clap for obvious reasons, but Spock outright smiled at Jim's triumphant pose and grin holding his diploma high up on the air. Strangely he slapped the outstretched hands of the whole front row of students on the way back to his seat, which made Spock blush.

"Is this a human custom that I am unaware of, Captain?" She inquired of Pike. 

"Yes, Spock," he replied genially, still smiling at Jim's exuberance. "It's a sign of camaraderie and celebration among humans, especially the young. It must look pretty raunchy to you, I'm guessing."

"Somewhat," she admitted, smiling faintly. Her possessive nature didn't like Jim touching anybody else's hands, but that was impossible to require of a human. If they bonded though, he would probably learn to be less free with such gestures. 

When the ceremony had finally concluded with much joy and cheering, they worked their way through the throng to find Jim. 

His eyes lit up as he recognized his friends and soon had an armful of Gaila. 

"Jimmy, you clever man!!! You did it!! I'm so happy!!!"

"Aww, thanks, Gaila," Jim said, flush of excitement on his face. "Wow! I wasn't expecting to have quite the reception committee. I thought the academy was elbows deep in finals."

"Like we could ever miss this, Jim." Leonard put in, grabbing Jim in a bear hug. 

"Right," agreed Pike, looking extremely pleased. "No way were we going to stay home. Congratulations, Jim." He shook Jim's hand firmly. "Thank you, Sir," Jim replied. 

Finally, he turned to Spock. "Well, Spock, What did you think??" 

"It was most interesting. I've never seen such an enthusiastic--or diverse--group of graduates."

"Yeah--we're a crazy bunch." Jim admitted, looking fondly at his celebrating classmates. "So glad you could be here."

His blue eyes looked at her with a smile that was very different than the one he'd bestowed on the others, clearly showing his affections towards her and making her wish he read her thoughts. Spock missed the knowing look exchanged between Sarek and Amanda as they observed the eye contact between Jim and their daughter. 

Then Jim greeted her parents.

"Hello, Sarek, Amanda, I'm honored that you came. Hope the trip was pleasant."

"It was, James," Sarek told him. "This is a most well-organized and efficient ceremony."

"Yeah," Jim said, "they have to be with so many students. Otherwise, we'd be here all day."

"James Tiberius Kirk." 

At the sound of the old Vulcan's declaration, Jim eyed the unknown guest curiously.

"Uhh, yeah that's me. I don't think I know who you are, though, sorry."

"I apologize. I am Ambassador Selek. I heard you resided on Vulcan for a time, but my diplomatic duties prevented me from visiting."

"Okay? I didn't think the Vulcan Elders were that curious about me." 

Jim looked very puzzled and wary, though trying to maintain a polite attitude. 

"It's a long, complicated story, Jim," Pike put in. "But he does have a genuine interest in your well-being."

"Let's get the happy group pictures over with so we can get on with the catching up," Jim declared, adjusting his cap. "Vulcans don't just show up at a stranger's graduation without there being some deep reason." He eyed Selek suspiciously. 

Spock sighed and hoped Jim would actually believe it. The truth was, in this case, stranger than fiction. 

 

Two weeks later

Jim had departed from Betazed for good with much joy and some regret. He'd said a fond farewell to Tom and Ella and Blev and L'Ren and headed back to Vulcan for the week before Spock's graduation. His hopes (and nerves) were high that she'd say yes when he proposed, because he longed to be able to start life with her. 

His brain was still reeling from the knowledge of the existence of a Spock from another universe--a universe where Jim had had a dad and ended up a Starship captain. He felt weird around Old Spock, knowing that he'd seen a much better, more whole Kirk in his time, but young Spock had sat very close to him and went so far as to wrap an arm around him in a slightly possessive attitude that tickled him and confirmed that she didn't see him as inferior.

Before he'd left Vulcan after a delightful visit, he'd made a drastic step--getting a haircut. Much as he'd liked his long locks, he wouldn't be able to keep them once he'd joined the IBI. In addition, he didn't feel like he had to hide anymore. Once the hair was gone, he'd felt oddly light and looked much younger. Hmmm. Not bad if he said so himself.

The Starfleet graduation was slick and official and a sea of red uniformed cadets, soon to be chasing the stars. 

Jim had donned a dress shirt and tie for the occasion and now very much wondered how long it would take Spock to recognize him. Bones himself did a double take when he saw Jim.

"Whoa! Is that you, Jim?" He said squinting and looking hard at his friend.

"Sure is, Bones. What do you think of my new look?"

"Very sharp. You look less like a hobo and more like a young business professional. I think Spock will really go for it." 

He winked at Jim, looking very polished himself in the dress greys. 

Jim colored a bit, feeling the small box in his pocket. 

"I hope so, Bones," he said, pulling the box out and briefly displaying its contents.

Bones's smile grew large and he clapped Jim on the back. 

"Wow, kid, I sure hope she says yes."

"So do I, Bones, so do I." He gulped nervously. 

His pride for Spock grew as he watched her throughout the ceremony. She'd made history as the first Vulcan to graduate the academy--and she'd done it a year early too.


	23. Jim is awkward, but Spock doesn't mind

Broken Shackles 23

Spock calmly and logically made it through the graduation rites, but her thoughts kept straying to the man she viewed as her _ashayam_. She knew he was sitting somewhere in the audience with her family, in fact she'd spotted him briefly, looking far differently than she remembered, but no less handsome. Dear Surak, how gorgeous he was! Her heart was definitely beating more rapidly now and she dragged her attention back to the admiral currently addressing them. 

At last, documents and honors in hand, she was free to find her Jim. 

His eyes lit up as she approached and she could hardly manage to give the proper polite greetings to her parents before gazing into Jim's bright blues. 

"Jim. You got a hair cut." 

"Sure did, Spock," he grinned. "What do you think?"

"Most pleasing," she murmured. "It reveals your finely shaped jaw and ears and makes your eyes even more noticeable." 

She found herself wanting to trace his face with her fingers and blushed at her audacious thoughts. 

Neither of them noticed Amanda and Bones subtly luring the others away from them and heading off Pike and Gaila who were making a beeline for Jim. 

"Why thank you, Spock. I'm flattered," Jim said, red creeping up his neck. "You know I think you were fabulous today: Graduating at the head of your class with record breaking grades. Very impressive. Make those xenophobic jerks who gave you crap look really dumb." 

"It was very satisfying," she admitted. "How illogical it is for beings to resent someone simply for having a higher IQ than their own," she commented, allowing Jim to lead her away from the crowds to a more private location. 

"It's one of the annoying things about us," Jim admitted. "We can be very spiteful and jealous. But when it comes to you, Spock, I like your superior brains. In fact, I'm pretty much smitten with everything about you."

Spock blushed a bit at Jim's candor, but before she could reply, he continued on. 

"I, uh, wanted to ask you.....um..." Jim was having difficulty speaking and his face was red. He tried again, taking a deep breath and composing himself. "

"The thing is, I love you, Spock and I'd like to know if....if you'd want to marry me--or bond with me, as they say. I'm aware of how seriously Vulcans take this and believe me, I'm not asking this lightly."

He pulled a box out of his pocket and Spock was dazzled by a beautiful, Vulcan style ring set with a blue gemstone native to the planet. 

"Jim!" She breathed, looking back up at him in wonder. Jim was smiling nervously at her, with what Terrans described as "puppy dog eyes." 

Spock hastened to end the suspense.

"Yes, Jim," she told him, lifting one hand and placing it on his mostly smooth cheek. "I will bond with and marry you. She felt a burst of his relief and joy before he pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you, Spock," Jim murmured. "I now this isn't the most romantic proposal, but I'll get better in that area." 

"Do not worry, Jim. You made your point very clearly."

Jim lifted the ring out of its box and held it out to her. As he slid it on her finger she gasped a bit at the delightful sensation sparked by his fingers touching hers. His grin grew wider. 

"It is beautiful, Jim," she said, admiring the intricate metalwork that encased the stone.

"Thanks. Your mom pointed the way to a Vulcan jeweler and gave me some tips. They make some gorgeous stuff."

"They do indeed. It is a high art among our people." 

Without preamble, she took two fingertips and pressed them against Jim's. 

"Oh, wow! That was a kiss, right?" He flushed and she nodded and smiled at the reaction. 

"Careful, Spock," he teased, "you're going to get me all worked up in public." 

"I will try to control myself. It would be counterproductive to our peaceful familial interactions. I do believe they are growing impatient."  
Spock indicated the inquiring stares aimed at them from a distance and Jim rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess we'd better tell them. But I have every intention of stealing you away later so we can have some nice private time away from private eyes," he promised.

They sedately returned to the mob waiting for them and were soon engulfed in the joy of their loved ones. 

Gaila hugged enthusiastically, Amanda shed tears of joy, Pike looked extremely proud as he wished them well, and Bones shook his head, faux mournfully.

"Well, Jim, I wish you the best, since you're so determined to enter into matrimony. You're a braver man than I am. Once bitten, twice shy."

"Leonard, you big bluffer. That wasn't what you said last night." A lovely African woman walked up beside Bones and threaded her arm through his, smiling up at the blush spreading across his face.

"Greetings, Nyota," Spock told her friend and fellow graduate. "I see you have been informed of our engagement." 

"Yes, Spock," the newcomer beamed. I need to get a view of that ring." Spock willingly held out her hand. 

"Oh, that's gorgeous. Vulcan-made, I assume?" 

"Indeed. But It is most imperative that I introduce you to my future _adun_. Nyota, this is James Kirk. Jim, this is my friend, Nyota Uhura. She is a very gifted linguist and future communications officer." 

Jim and Nyota shook hands, per Terran custom. Spock tried not to cringe. She reminded herself it was just their way and it wouldn't affect Jim. She'd told Uhura a little of Jim's history because her friend naturally asked if he was related to George and how he was even alive. 

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Uhura, Jim said," with a proud grin. "I see you're good friends with Bones, too. Now I now why he's been so eerily cheerful the last few weeks."   
He elbowed his friend.

"You've been keeping secrets from me, Bones. Not fair."

Leonard looked sheepish. "Yeah, it's a recent development, so don't get all riled up. Didn't want to steal your thunder." 

Spock was quite pleased at this interesting news. Nyota did not date frequently and had very high standards for the males she did go out with. The fact that Jim's good friend and admitted cynic had managed to pass the test was promising and surprising. 

"Do you know when you'll be bonded?" Nyota asked. 

"No," Jim replied, "but that's probably what we'll be discussing over dinner. With our schedules, it'll have to be either really soon, or held off for a year." 

"Ah. Trying to please both families, too. That'll be tricky." 

"Not really," Jim shrugged. "I don't have any family left to worry about and Spock's parents are pretty chill about everything. I'll just go by their advice and we'll do it proper Vulcan style." 

"That I've got to see." 

"You will most certainly be invited, Nyota. It is, after all customary for the bride to have an attendant." 

Nyota gaped. "Did you just ask me to be your bridesmaid?" 

"I believe I did." Spock smiled at her friends. 

"Well, lets go to dinner then!" Jim declared. "Chris here droned on quite a long time, and I'm feeling a little rumble in my tummy."

"Infant," Bones growled teasingly. 

"Let's get the kid some food," Pike said good-naturedly. "We can figure out plans while we're at it." 

"An excellent suggestion," Sarek said. "Spock, will you show us to your favorite culinary establishment?" 

"Certainly, father," Spock replied and took Jim's arm, as she'd seen Nyota do with Leonard's. 

"Shall we go, _ashayam?"_  
She asked. 

"Of course, gorgeous," he answered with a very happy expression that few people ever got to see. Spock was thankful she could count herself one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward Jim is cute, isn't he? :)  
> The next chapter will be devoted to the wedding/bonding, then I'll wrap it up with a little epilogue of badass Jim saving people from slavers.


	24. Bonded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mostly using my imagination when it comes to Vulcan weddings. Can't believe this story is almost done. I thought many times about deleting it, because my muse stalled so much, but my stubbornness prevailed.

Broken Shackles 24

Having decided to get married sooner rather than later, Spock and Jim's wedding planning started fast and furious. Jim left most of it up to the ladies, putting in input when he was asked, of course, but most of the time letting them handle it since they knew way more than he did. Bones agreed to be his best man and Pike said he'd be willing to officiate the human part of the ceremony, which made Jim happy. Spock took him aside and explained each part of the Vulcan ceremony and just what bonding entailed. 

"So, they'll literally connect our minds so we'll hear each other's thoughts?" He'd asked.

"Yes, Jim. Such bonds are not broken, but I will teach you shielding techniques to help you balance your privacy."

She'd given him a taste of what it felt like when he'd let her meld with him for the first time graduation evening and Jim had been very surprised and amazed at how right it felt, not invasive, to have her mind in his. How thankful he was that the Orions weren't telepathic. 

He'd had several heart to heart secure calls with Spock and L'Ren to discuss dealing with physical triggers and the ghosts of his past. Jim had a list of things that he knew would be problematic, but he didn't imagine Spock would be likely to try most of them, extreme as they were. He was pretty sure they'd freak her out as much as him, in fact, so he gave her the less specific concerns for now and she took it in soberly and thoughtfully. 

Jim had returned to Vulcan with Spock and her parents days after graduation to start putting their plans in motion. They only had five weeks before the big day, but it would be enough. Vulcans were extremely efficient with their ceremonial readiness and five weeks didn't faze them. 

Spock was as serene and calm as usual during the madness--Vulcans didn't do Bridezilla, Jim thought with some humor. 

T'Pau had met with him and made sure he thoroughly understood the ceremony and his husbandly duties to Spock. Jim blushed a bit, but he listened politely and told her he would do his best to love Spock as she deserved. 

Bones grumbled a bit over having to wear Vulcan garb as they dressed for the ceremony on the July afternoon before the evening ceremony. 

"What's the problem, Bones? You look great!" Jim teased, adjusting the elaborate blue tunic on his wedding outfit. Spock had strongly urged him to wear blue because it was so "aesthetically pleasing" on him. Bones had a forest green tunic that suited his darker complexion quite well, but the faces he was making ruined the effect. 

"It's too stiff and uptight. Pinches my neck. I feel unnatural." 

"Better than a tux," Jim reminded him. "You'll be okay, Bones. Anyway, I need your moral support right now. This is a huge deal for me." 

Bones's face softened. 

"Sure is, kid. Just think about how purty Spock will be all dolled up in her Vulcan Finest."

Jim's stomach lurched thinking about it. He hadn't seen her for three days, that being the required period of separation for a betrothed couple before the bonding took place. 

He imagined she would be devastatingly beautiful, whatever she was wearing. 

Spock, meanwhile, was being pampered and beautified from her dark hair to her toes, her own nerves occasionally rising to the surface as Her cream and gold bridal array was carefully arranged and fastened precisely. Most of her hair was piled on her head except for two curled locks dangling in front of her ears and soft gold satin slippers added a pretty touch for her feet. Amanda and Nyota stepped back and smiled tearfully at the result of their labors and turned Spock to face the mirror. 

"See how beautiful you are, darling?" Amanda whispered. 

Spock was.... pleasantly surprised. She did indeed feel and look like a bride. In just one hour, she would be walking towards Jim in the ceremonial circle where all weddings were held on Vulcan.

"I feel....emotional, mother," she said, slightly bewildered. "Happy and sad and nervous and excited all at once." 

"Of course you do, dear," Amanda said, smoothing out the gold Train that flowed from Spock's shoulders to sweep the ground behind her. "I felt that way myself when I married your father. It's a leap into a brand new chapter of your life. Soon you'll have the wonderful marriage bond and be able to teach Jim clever uses for it." 

Spock blushed. She did look forward to helping Jim adjust to the telepathic connection. What they did with it, well, she didn't dare imagine yet.

"Nyota, you look very pleasing as well," she told her friend, who was wearing a red Vulcan gown and had done her own hair in similar style to Spock.

"Thanks. I do love the design--sleek, elegant and pretty. I wonder how much Len's griping about his own Vulcan garb," she chuckled.   
Spock guessed quite a bit, knowing the doctor's propensity for grumbling. 

As evening neared, both parties arrived at the ceremony site, where torches blazed and a audience of important Vulcans and earth friends stood waiting. 

The arches of stone in a circle made Jim think of Stonehenge, the ancient site in Britain, but these were still neat and standing. The air smelled faintly spicy from incense and Jim could feel the solemnity of the occasion hit him hard. This was it. No going back. Bones squeezed his arm supportively as he took his position at the center of the circle. 

The elders of Spock's clan arrived next and then T'Pau, Sarek, and Amanda and Uhura. Bones made a weird noise in his throat that he disguised as a cough and Jim smiled. Then he saw Spock and it was his turn to be awed. She was.......stunning--all in cream and gold with her black hair done up elaborately and gold jewelry sparkling in the torchlight. The dark eyes were looking at him approvingly and Jim couldn't believe this was happening to him of all people. 

The procession stopped as they met him in the center of the circle and T'Pau took charge. After giving a brief greeting and stating the purpose of the gathering she turned to the couple. 

"Do you, James Tiberius Kirk, intend to bind yourself to this woman as her mate for life?

"Yes," Jim said, still looking at Spock.

"Do you, S'chn T'gai Spock, intend to bind yourself to this man as his mate for life?" 

"Yes," Spock replied firmly. 

At the matriarch's nod, she slipped her arm through Jim's and they faced T'Pau. It was a fairly long ceremony with all the speeches and Vulcan blessings, but then they were kneeling for the bonding part and T'Pau placed her hands on them and facilitated the joining of their minds. 

Jim felt the presence of Spock in a way he'd only had glimpses of before. It was powerful and warm and he could feel her contentment and love washing over him as he tried to project his own joy right back to her.

T'Pau gently placed Spock's hand in his, which brought color flooding into both their faces and completed the joining. 

Uttering another blessing upon them, their clan, and their future offspring, she bade them rise and pronounced them bondmates. 

That was the signal for Captain Pike to take her place and Jim and Spock to start the human vows. He beamed at them as they faced each other. 

This portion went smoothly and quickly: Jim and Spock repeated after him the well-known classic vows with the "for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Then an exchange of rings which got Spock blushing again, and Pike declared "Jim, you may kiss your bride." 

The humans cheered as Jim introduced Spock to the delights of human kissing, leaving them both a little breathless and giddy. He couldn't remember ever kissing someone he'd actually wanted to, let alone loved, so it was like a first time for him as well. 

_No one else ever shall do so without your consent._ he heard in his head. Spock must have read his thoughts. He smiled at her, mesmerized by her exquisite face glowing in the dim firelight. 

_You're right, gorgeous. No one but you is allowed to kiss me._

_I shall endeavor to do so frequently, my adun._

And Spock went up on tiptoe to kiss her beloved once again. 

Sarek was rather amazed at his daughter's boldness, but Amanda giggled with glee. Those two were so perfect for each other and Jim's face as he embraced his new wife was unforgettable. She barely recognized the hollow shell he'd once been standing in her house with broken Shackles lying at his feet. 

"Are you crying, my wife?" Sarek inquired.

"Happy tears, honey, happy tears," she sighed, wiping them away. "I'm so glad you brought him home with you that day four years ago. Turns out Vulcans are the best thing for him." 

"And caring humans," he added, looking at her. "Now, shall we offer congratulations to the newly bonded pair?" 

Amanda took his arm and they joined the throng surrounding the bride and groom.


	25. Epilogue

Broken Shackles 25

Two years later

"Agent Kirk, what is your status?" 

Jim's earpiece buzzed and he activated his comm unit in his wrist as he finished relieving an unconscious Pirate of his weapons. 

"All guards secured and disarmed. Ready to enter the main cargo bay, sir," he reported. 

"Very well. We'll beam them to the brig and you and Park go in. Be very cautious for extra guards and remember to be wary approaching the hostages."

"Yes, Sir," Jim replied, well aware of the need for delicate handling. He nodded to his partner, Lucas Park, and they destroyed the lock on the cargo bay door. 

"You got the translator ready?" He asked Lucas. They'd need it to talk to the many species they would likely find.

"Yeah, Kirk, she's all set. Blast it open." 

They drew their phasers and Jim blasted the lock. Clearing away the debris, they took up stations on either side of the doors and entered the cargo bay. 

The stench inside was nauseating, like Jim remembered from his own voyages in the vowels of a slave ship, but he set his teeth and ignored it to focus on the frightened, chained, occupants. There was a staggering amount of them, crammed in like sardines and Jim saw that this group was mostly Orion, human, and Andorian: not as diverse as usual, which meant that these slavers cruised around picking people off of colonies. 

He knelt beside a skinny couple who clung to each other, despite the chains. 

"What are you going to do with us?" The man said fearfully.

"Lock your kidnappers in prison and get you out of this place and back where you came from," Jim answered, removing the manacles. "We're with the Federation Anti-trafficking force," he explained. "I'm telling the truth." He locked eyes with the man and held out his hand. "Jim Kirk at your service." 

The name and the release from his chains seemed to change the man's mind. 

"Becky!" He said to his partner, who was looking at Jim with wide green eyes. "It's Jim Kirk! He's come to rescue us!! Can you believe it?" 

"Yes, dear. It's a miracle!! Thank you," she said to Jim as he unlocked her manacles. "You're the one that was missing for ten years, right?" 

"Yes, I was." Jim confirmed.   
"Where did they snatch you from?" 

"Regis 9" Pete answered. "It's a research station that's badly under protected. They were going to take us to auction." 

There was a shudder in his voice and Jim winced in sympathy. 

"We're working in conjunction with the USS _Enterprise_ and in a few minutes, you'll be beamed aboard. Please stay calm and patient and you'll be off of this nasty scow in a jiffy, Okay?" 

"Alright, Mister Kirk."

Once the other prisoners saw Jim and Lucas methodically freeing people, they soon understood what was going on, even without the universal translator and began to chatter excitedly and willingly hold up their hands to be freed. It was a long process, even working as fast as possible and it was a good twenty minutes before Jim contacted the ship to tell them the report.

"Kirk to Enterprise." 

"Enterprise here," Pike answered. "What's the story, agent?"

"We've got about eighty-five souls free and ready to be beamed up, Captain. 

"Understood. Any urgent medical needs?"

"Mostly malnutrition. Some bruises, but we caught this one in time." 

"Thank goodness. Stand by and Scott will beam them up in groups of eight." 

"Aye, sir, will do. Kirk out." 

The explanation of the process took longer than the actual beaming, but they managed to avoid stampedes and get everyone safely beamed up. 

Finally, Jim and Lucas were beamed up, feeling satisfied with a job well done. They hadn't had a raid go this smoothly in months. 

"Nice work, Park," He complimented his partner with a grin.

"Thanks, Kirk. That goes for you, too. You avoided busting your face up this time." 

Jim nodded and chuckled. He'd come out of the last such adventure with a broken nose after a frustrated pirate had clocked him hard. 

They'd face a debrief with Pike and and a much longer one with the bosses at the bureau, but Jim was confident they'd done both proud this time. 

He met Spock in their quarters afterwards with a triumphant kiss--fingers meeting in the Vulcan style as well as lips.

"You are happy, k'diwa," Spock observed, "I assume your mission was a success?" 

"Very much so, love. We saved eighty-seven people from the auction block today. That's a very good feeling." 

"Indeed, but you are also exhausted. Come rest now, Jim. You can tell me more about your raid and I will lull you to sleep with science stories and perhaps some neuropressure." 

That sounded good to Jim. Spock had magic hands when it came to relieving built up tension. (Yes, that way, too). He undressed and climbed into bed beside her, letting out a content sigh. 

Despite his fears to the contrary, Jim had found he could enjoy bedroom activities. Spock had been very sweet to him on their honeymoon, knowing how important it was for him to take the lead. Jim almost wasn't sure how to handle himself when he wasn't being barked commands or teased until he was desperate, but he'd soon figured it out. No, they'd never be very adventurous, but they were both content, and that's what mattered.

"Roll over onto your side, James." Spock whispered. "Allow me to ease the tension in your back." 

Jim obliged, though he hated to turn away from his beautiful wife, but he let out a groan of delight as her gentle touch undid the knots in his muscles. 

"I see your scars have faded since I first saw them," she observed. 

"Uh, yeah," Jim managed as he felt himself melt under her skilled hands. "Quite a bit. Bones had some highly sensitive dermal regenerator that he wanted to test on me, see what it could do with old scarring and I let him have at it. It really worked."

"Indeed. All but the deepest marks are merely faint lines now. I shudder to think of the force with which this blow was struck."

She traced a fingertip over an indented streak on his lower back. 

"Wasn't a conventional whip," Jim admitted. "More like a group of knotted ropes with some metal in them. They quit using it because it caused such severe injury and the master's wife did not approve. She had some decency about her compared to her husband." 

"I see," Spock replied, a wave of agitation passing through her at the thought of her Jim suffering pain from such a device. 

"Don't stress over it, darling, it's all in the past," Jim said, turning back over to pull her close to him.

"She was the one who suggested I be given to your father as a present instead of re-sold, unwittingly setting in motion my entire life turning around," Jim added between kisses. "Ended up leading me to you, my _adun'a_."

"Hmmm," Spock pondered, shivering with pleasure from Jim's kisses and endearments. "I suppose I cannot loathe her for such reasons." 

"But now, James, please recount your adventures conquering the slave ship today, before we both succumb to sleep." 

"Sure," Jim smiled sleepily and began the tale, not letting go of his wife. "It was a basic cargo ship, with a false bottom to hide the illegal activity......."

As Jim captivated Spock with yet another rescue story, she felt tender pride in this man, who'd battled through so much in thirty years of life. She calculated that he'd now helped save 467 beings from the fate he'd endured and sparked a revolution across the Federation. But at the end of the day, he came home to her. Spock counted herself a blessed woman.

As for Jim, he still sometimes wondered what she'd seen in him, but he was glad she had. It was people like Spock, Amanda, Sarek, L'Ren, Bones, and Pike who'd changed his mindset from broken and worthless to determined survivor and activist. 

Every time he'd released a trembling slave from their bonds, he felt like he was taking a hammer to the whole system, and it was incredibly satisfying. Right now, however, he was quite happy simply being Spock's man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's a wrap on this one!! Thank you for reading and commenting!!!! It's been, by far, the story I struggled with the most and I'm glad I could finally get the inspiration to finish it. When it Comes to Spirk, I'm not generally the biggest fan, but Fem! Spock will get me shipping it like crazy. Next up: a darker non-reformed Vulcan fic involving guy Spock/Uhura and Jim/OFC.


End file.
